A Lesson In Love
by GMoney24
Summary: A love story of Twilight and Fluttershy! Told from Both Twilight and fluttershy's perspectives!
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Notes: This is my first story and any useful critiques and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**A Lesson In Love**

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, its warm glow painting the sky with shades of lavender, orange and midnight blue. A violet and pink maned Unicorn sat for hours at her table carefully reading and studying her notes. She scratched her quill furiously at the paper writing down, and occasionally scribbling out notes. Discarded notes filled the trash can to its brim, and stacks of books littered the table in neat and organized piles.

"Twilight!" yelled a purple and green baby dragon looking quite irate.

She looked up from her books with a slight annoyance and replied "Yes, Spike _my number one assistant in the world_."

"Look at this!" he yelled, tossing a shredded newspaper onto the table. "Owlicious shredded my newspaper from yesterday!" he continued angrily.

Twilight looked at what had once been a newspaper and realized that it was she who had put it on Owlicious's perch and said apologetically, "Actually Spike I put it on his perch last night! I thought you had finished reading it yesterday. I'm sorry."

Spike looking less irritated looked over at his friend's work. By now it was about 10A.M and his friend was still studying this issue. Looking at the table he asked, "Are you _still_ researching that thing that I am not allowed to tell any pony about?"

"Why yes I am Spike." She replied "And I think I've finally figured it out!" she continued triumphantly.

"Have you even considered just telling her how you feel?" Spike asked knowing she would not like the question.

"No I've already told you Spike, this has to be done cautiously and the right way." Twilight explained gingerly, she wasn't entirely sure she was right.

"But Rainbow Dash and Applejack—"

His sentence was cut short by the crashing sound and the clattering of raining glass. A cyan colored Pegasus accompanied the noises, landing clumsily in the center of the room.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight scolded, "Why don't you just use the front door like every pony else?"

Rainbow Dash laughed and shook off some of the shards of glass from her rainbow colored mane. "Well actually Twilight, I wasn't trying to make a cool entrance today, although, you have to admit that it was pretty cool. Actually, I was practicing a trick for the Wonderbolts and I overshot my landing!" Rainbow explained her cheeks rosy from embarrassment.

Twilight let out a much needed laugh, "How's Applejack?" she asked as she went to kitchen to get a glass of water for Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow followed her, "She's fine working hard as always! I'm trying to figure out what to do for our anniversary next month." She answered.

"Wow a year already!" Twilight exclaimed. "You two sure do make a cute couple." she added with a smile.

"We sure do! Well I gotta fly!" Rainbow said downing the glass of water and zooming out the front door.

"That Rainbow Dash sure is something! Isn't she?" Spike asked laughing

"She sure is!" Twilight said looking at her notes.

"Well that's enough studying for now!" Twilight said using her magic to carefully sort and lock away her notes in the spare bedroom.

"I think I will make us some lunch from this new recipe in Chef Goodhoof Ramsey's magazine. She said pulling the recipe closer.

"What is it? Spike asked curiously.

"Daffodil Soup and Hay Fries!" she replied knowing it was one of his favorite dishes.

"Oh Boy!" Spike exclaimed setting the table.

As she went on preparing Lunch she couldn't help but think that perhaps her dragon friend was right. Maybe she should just tell Fluttershy how she really felt about her. Twilight's fear of rejection and acknowledgement of Fluttershy's shyness led her to answer herself. _"Not till the right moment or you'll lose her even as a friend." _She thought as she made lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Notes: Chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy it. I also have edited chapter 1 for some grammatical issues. I plan to have the next two chapters out soon! Please keep reviewing and sending me feedback!**

Fluttershy had spent most of her morning attending to her animal friends. By now it was nearly noon and all her wards were settled in and fed. So Fluttershy stood outside her cottage in her favorite quiet meadow enjoying the sounds of nature and thinking of things that Flutteshy would never admit to out loud. Even so her thoughts floated to a certain Violet and pink maned unicorn who was one of her best friends.

_If only she was here to enjoy this meadow with me._ she thought smiling.

The light yellow bodied and pink maned Pegasus was so lost in her daydream that she didn't notice a bright pink pony hiding right behind her. Suddenly the neon pink pony jumped out yelling "Surprise!"

Fluttershy nearly jumped out of her skin then cowered on the ground for a minute before realizing that the source of the attack was her friend Pinkie Pie.

"P-P-Pinkie?" Fluttershy stuttered in a whisper. "W-Why did you do t-t-t-that? She continued still getting her bearings back from the fright.

"Ohmygosh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you only surprise you. Are you ok? Pinkie pie explained and asked all at once.

Fluttershy blinked for a minute then replied in her usual soft voice. "Well I was surprised. Just maybe a little too surprised."

"I'm glad you're ok! So what are you up to? Pinkie continued almost all in one breath.

"Well I was sitting and thinking Pinkie" replied Fluttershy.

Losing interest rather quickly Pinkie replied in a single breath "Well I was on my way to town to get some muffins when I saw you there and thought I'd see what you were up to and invite you!

"Well Pinkie," Fluttershy started "I need to take of some things first. Maybe later if that is ok with you?"

"Okey dokie lokie I'll see you around." replied the hyperactive pony bouncing away.

It amazed Fluttershy as to how Pinkie could talk so fast without passing out. She decided it was a "Pinkie Pie thing" and ambled off towards town. _Maybe I'll get a book from the Library_ she thought._ After all it is a perfect day to curl up with a good book outside. __And maybe,_ she thought a little quieter._ I'll get to see Twilight Sparkle_.

She let a softly but audible "Yay." And headed off towards the Library at a gently but happy pace.

She took time to take in all her surroundings, truly enjoying nature in its purest forms.

As she approached the Library she began to have second thoughts about visiting the library and her friend Twilight.

_What if she's busy?__Or maybe she knows I like her as more than a friend and doesn't want to deal with me?_

Despite her mental protests something kept pushing her to the Library. And besides Twilight was one of her best friends and would be happy to see her. She hovered a few inches off the ground outside of the Library door. She knocked very softly so as not to disturb Twilight or Spike and held her breath. There was the sound of rustling and a clang of a spoon hitting the floor. Fluttershy thought about leaving but something kept her there. Then much to the shy Pegasus's surprise out came Twilight Sparkle with a chef's hat on and an apron.

"Oh hello Fluttershy! Come on in!" Twilight said warmly.

"How May I help you?" she continued smiling.

"A-A-Are you busy? I mean if you are I can come back latter" Fluttershy said pawing at the ground with her hoof.

"Nonsense! Said Twilight gently leading the shy yellow coated Pegasus into the library.

Fluttershy smiled at her friend's warm reception.

_Maybe just maybe…_she thought to herself in a whisper.

***Author's Update* I know I haven't updated this story in a while but tommorow I should be putting up the next 2 chapters. Finals have been keeping me busy! Please continue to read and critque! Hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Notes*: The anticipated next two chapters in the story! Oh and yes there is a Disney Reference! **

**Chapter 3**

As Twilight led Fluttershy into her home, she quickly picked up the remainder of the lunch she had made for Spike and herself. She quickly used her magic to return the kitchen and dining room to their immaculate states.

"Sorry about the mess! Spike and I had just finished lunch when you arrived." She said as she returned her hat and apron to their proper spots in the kitchen.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I would never want to interrupt any pony's meal." Flutter shy said genuinely concerned.

"Like I said we had _just finished_ and were cleaning up." Twilight said eyeing the kitchen for any missed spots. "Now what brings you here Fluttershy?" she asked warmly.

"Well I wanted to find a nice book to read outside on this beautiful day!" Fluttershy said with a smile.

Twilight began to think, as she thought she started walking in a circle around the table. "What kind of books do you read outside? What kind of books do you like? Any Author in particular that you like to read?" she asked Fluttershy all at once stopping her pacing by the bookcase.

"Egh. Erm. Well…" Fluttershy began trying to answer all the questions at once.

"I think I've found just the book for you! Twilight exclaimed. She brought down a worn and dusty book ,dusted it off and handed it to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy examined the cover and said meekly "I don't think I have ever read this book Twilight."

"Really? _The Horse and the Hound_ is a classic by Walt Disnehoof. He even made the story into a movie! Twilight exclaimed like a filly in sugarcube corner for the first time.

Meanwhile Fluttershy who had been reading the book's jacket said "No I have never read this story. It does sound like a good story about friendship and love though." She added

"Well I insist that you read it! Twilight excitedly exclaimed.

"Ok. I will." Fluttershy said meekly taking the book from her ecstatic friend. "It's such a nice day to read outside too." She added.

Suddenly an idea struck Twilight. "Fluttershy I haven't been outside all day. Would you mind if I joined you in reading a book outside? You've made the idea so enticing after all." She asked as she pulled one of her favorite Romance Novels off the shelf _Dancing with a Demonhorse. _

Fluttershy smiled and excitedly whispered "Sure! I know a perfect spot for two ponies to read on a day like this!"

"Where?" Twilight asked.

"This way!" said the shy yellow Pegasus leading the way.

As she left following Fluttershy's lead Twilight yelled "I'm going to go read outside for a bit Spike!"

"Ok Have a good time!" he called back as she shut the door.

After a brisk and quiet walk Fluttershy stopped at a clearing. The grass was green and lush; a large oak provided copious amounts of shade to the landscape. Fluttershy laid down under the tree and opened her book. Twilight joined her friend under the tree and opened up her book. But her mind wandered off lost in thought. Her book lay there in her lap but her mind was too busy remembering.

Her thoughts took her back to the first time she had felt feeling for Fluttershy, to her first Winter Wrap Up in Ponyville. Twilight had felt lost, failing at every task she tried to help in wrapping up winter. She had already failed at nest building and ice scoring. Thus Twilight decided to offer Fluttershy some help in waking up the hibernating animals. It was when Fluttershy was explaining the procedure and what hibernation was that Twilight noticed how beautiful Fluttershy was. Also the way she gently woke up the sleeping animals was so kind that it stirred up feeling inside Twilight that she hadn't known were there. It was in that very moment that Twilight had a double epiphany. One she realized she liked mares although she kind of knew that all along and two she realized that was in love with Fluttershy one of her best friends. Despite failing miserably at waking up the sleeping creatures the love she had for her friend grew stronger with each passing day.

Twilight re-read the same page of her book and realized that she had been lost in her day dream. She smiled content to be sharing the shade of this tree and, by the way Fluttershy seemed to be consumed with her book, a love for romance novels._ What more could a Pony ask for?_ Twilight thought contently.

***Author's Notes*:** **Next chapter** **is in progress should be out by tommorrow I hope! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Notes*: Sorry for the late update guys please be understanding as I am taking Organic Chemistry this summer. I will try to at least update on a weekly basis! And Now here's Chapter 4 enjoy and comment please!**

Chapter 4

Fluttershy was in fact enjoying Twilight's company almost as much as the Story that Twilight had recommended. It was exciting and heartwarming. The sensitive Mare and her friend and companion the bold but reclusive hunting Hound made a great couple. She finished the book just as the sun was starting to set.

"Twilight!" she called softly.

"Yes?" answered Twilight looking up from her Novel.

"It's getting late and I have to feed my friends, but thank you so much for the great book and a very pleasant after noon." She whispered.

"I had a great time too! And I am glad you enjoyed the story. It's my favorite of all time" Twilight said smiling. "Well I'll see you around!"

"Goodbye Twilight!" Waving as her friend trotted away.

"Goodbye!" Twilight called back returning the wave.

Fluttershy headed back home lost in her thoughts as she flew home. She thought back to the first time she had met Twilight and how the butterflies in her belly had prevented her from speaking. Come to think of it the feeling had only intensified as time had progressed. Fluttershy never imagined she'd fall in love with a mare much less one of her best friends. _Will I ever get the nerve to tell her?_ She wondered as she reached her cottage.

By now the sun had set and the night was starting to set in. Fluttershy attended to all her animal friends. She tucked some in, bathed and bandaged some of the injured ones and even took care of Angel Bunny. When she finally finished all these tasks she sat on her couch. _Whew! What along day!_ She thought. Suddenly there was a knock on her front door. She looked at the clock which read 9pm. _I wonder who that could be at this hour._ She thought as she approached the door cautiously. She looked through the peephole and saw an orange pony with a blonde mane and a cowboy hat. She opened the door.

"Applejack? Is that you?"

The orange pony nodded and said in a southern accent "Ah know it's real late but Ah've got to talk you."

Fluttershy was confused but she let her friend in.

"It's no trouble at all Applejack. Have a seat." She said offering Applejack a seat on the couch.

"Would you like some tea?" Flutter shy asked her visitor.

"Ah reckon so. It's been a long day of apple bucking at tah farm today." Applejack replied sitting down.

"So what's the matter? Fluttershy asked as she set a tea kettle on the fireplace. She sat across from her friend who was looking troubled.

"Well ah was wondering if you knew any nice places to eat in Cloudsdale? After all you are a Pegasus and asking Rainbow would ruin the surprise." Applejack asked.

"Oh well I haven't been up there in a long time AJ, but there used to be this quiet café on the edge of Rainbow Falls. Fluttershy answered quietly. "I used to sit there and look at the beautiful Rainbow colored water because it's so quiet. At night though I hear it's beautiful as the fall turn to moon bow colors." Fluttershy continued with a smile.

"Hmm. Ah'd reckon that would be great place to take Rainbow Dash for our anniversary dinner next month. AJ answered looking down at the ground.

The tea kettle whistled and Fluttershy two cups of natural tea.

"I'm sure she'd love it!" Fluttershy said in an excited whisper.

"Ah sure hope so Fluttershy." Applejack answered looking a little put out.

"Why wouldn't she like it? Fluttershy asked offering a cup of tea to the sad orange pony.

"Well Ah-Ah don't know but lately Ah've been feeling like Ah'm just not enough fer Rainbow Dash." Applejack said tears leaving her eyes.

"Have you two been fighting again?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"No we haven't. It's just Ah've been busy with this bumper crop and she's been busy working that we barely see each other 'cept at night." AJ explained trying to stop her tears.

"Now Applejack! I have known Rainbow Dash since we were both fillies. I'm sure she understands. Look," She pointed to the cloud and thunderbolt anklet that Applejack was wearing. "Rainbow Dash would not have made that commitment to you if she didn't love you." Fluttershy finished hugging Applejack tightly.

"Maybe Ah'll do something extra special fer her tommower as we both have the day off." Applejack said smiling now.

At that precise moment a thought crept into the crevices of Fluttershy's mind. _What if AJ had some advice for her situation? _The thought consumed her for a moment.

"That's a great idea!" Fluttershy answered. Then she looked down at the ground and whispered. "Applejack?"

"Yeh sugarcube?" She answered noticing Fluttershy's change of behavior.

"Well I've been wondering." She mustered up every ounce of courage in her body. "How did you know you were in Love with Rainbow Dash?" She put her head in her hoofs from embarrassment.

"Well sugarcube…" Applejack started looking at her friend. She got off the couch and looked at her friend's fearful face. "It sure as sugar wasn't easy but deep inside Ah knew Ah had to be with her no matter teh cost. Why do yer ask? Is there a special some pony you are thinking of?" applejack asked holding the shy Pegasus's hoof.

"Y-Yes." Fluttershy stuttered in a whisper. "B-but I can't I just c- can't tell _Twi-Twilight_ how I f-feel" Fluttershy sputtered before her mind realized what she was saying. She burst into full tears.

Applejack held her crying friend in a tight embrace. "Now stop that Sniffling Fluttershy! _Listen_ to me. Fluttershy looked up eyes red and watery. "Ah know it's tough to let another mare know how you feel about them. But Trust me you've got to tell her or it will eat yer alive."

Fluttershy blinked away her tears still sniffing a little. "Thanks AJ. You are right!"

"Ah Know sugarcube remember Ah was once in yer horseshoes" she said smiling.

Applejack stayed a while talking with Fluttershy and drinking tea until both were feeling better. Then AJ said her goodbyes and headed home after all she owed Rainbow Dash a _special_ surprise in the morning.

Fluttershy was relived to at least have told some pony her dilemma. But now she was faced with a need to muster up the courage to confess her true feelings for Twilight to her.

***Author's Notes*: Next chapters coming soon! Hopefully I should be able to update at least weekly if not please be understanding and stick with this story! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

***Author's Notes*: The next chapter in the story! Please Keep Reading and reviewing so I Can make changes as needed! On another note Chapter 6 is done but I am waiting to finish Chapter 7 to release them together. But for now Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Twilight and Spike cantered along a quaint little path on their way toward s The Ponyville Market Place. It was about Mid-Morning when a large resounding boom came from the western outskirts of town. Following the deafening noise was an explosion of Rainbow resulting in a large stunning rainbow directly over Sweet Apple Acres.

"Wow! What a Sight!" Spike exclaimed.

"Indeed Spike, something must have made Rainbow Dash really happy this morning." Twilight said staring at the rainbow etched into the sky.

"Yeah I bet I can _guess _—" he started then noticing the look Twilight gave him asked quickly "Remind me again why _we_ _decided_ to take this long way into town?"

"I thought we could use a change of pace, and enjoy these morning Jasmines that bloom along this path." Twilight responded looking over her checklist again.

"What do we need again Twi?" he asked sounding a little impatient.

"Well, we need two boxes of quills, twenty bottles of ink, and about two extra-large rolls of Parchment. We could also see if rarity can fix this rip in my saddle bag."

"Oh well at least I get to see Rarity." Spike said perking up a bit.

They continued on the path and were soon in the center of town. Ponies, Unicorns and Pegasai were hustling and bustling through the crowded streets. Twilight and Spike carefully navigated the maze of traffic as they made their way through the square.

"First Stop the _Quill and Hoof._" She announced as they entered a cedar colored wooden structure.

And so Twilight and Spike went on gathering the supplies from Twilight's list. Finally they made their way to an old Victorian style structure with a sign the read _Carousel Couture_.

"And last but not least, here we are at Rarity's" Twilight said checking off the last item on her checklist. Spike led the way as they entered the shop a small bell's tingling announcing their arrival.

"Just a minute." Said a beautiful white Unicorn with a flowing purple mane as she went up a spiral staircase.

Less than a minute later she was back down stairs with an exquisite rose colored satin ribbon in her mouth. She quickly sewed it on a dress on a manikin and then warmly greeted her guests.

"Twilight and Spike what a Marvelous surprise! How are you two?

Spike starred vacantly managing a quiet "Hi Rarity." His infatuation getting the best of him.

Twilight cleared her throat and said. "We're just fine Rarity. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with this tear in my saddle bag. That is if you're not too busy." She asked holding up the torn bag.

"Hmmm Just a second dear." Rarity said taking the saddle bag. "Idea!" she exclaimed and began using her magic to sew a new piece onto the ripped bag. Needles and strings and fabric began putting themselves together. She then said looking at Twilight.

"What's new my dear?"

"Well aside from having a pleasant afternoon yesterday reading outside, not much." Twilight answered.

"Hmm that's nice." Rarity said distracted for a second by her sewing. "You know who else has been reading a lot lately?" she asked refocusing on Twilight.

"Well aside from me and a few ponies who visit the Library often not very any ponies. Twilight answered.

"No Silly! I mean of our friends." Rarity said almost like she was hiding a secret. Twilight gave her a puzzled look and said

"No Pony in particular comes to mind. Twilight replied.

"Well I was talking with Fluttershy earlier today during our weekly Spa date and she was telling me all about this book she read yesterday and how it was so interesting and heartwarming." Rarity said as she finished stitching up the saddle bag.

"Really she liked it _that_ much?" Twilight said trying to act surprised and turning a bright shade of vermillion.

"I guess so." Rarity continued "Something about a Hound and a Horse. She was so talkative the little darling. Rarity added smiling as she handed Twilight's bag back to her looking like it was brand new.

"Well I have to go and organize my quills." Twilight said taking the newly repaired bag. "Thank You so much." Twilight added heading towards the door.

"It's my pleasure dear any time!" Rarity said as Twilight and Spike departed.

"Spike mustered a "Nice to see you Rarity!" and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

Twilight headed to the library her thoughts consuming her_. Fluttershy had like her Favorite story. Maybe they had more in common than she realized. Maybe it was time to tell Fluttershy how she felt._

Spike and Twilight arrived at the library. Twilight went in and put her saddle bag down and sat staring at her last note on the table which was a poem that read:

_How Do I Love Thee?Let Me Count The Ways…_ She sighed and then yelled out loud

"I LOVE YOU FLUTTERSHY!"

Spike came up behind his friend and said "In the words of a wise old Monkey 'It is Time'."

Twilight looked at her dragon friend and confidant.

"Yes I suppose So. But I am scared Spike." She answered shakily.

He patted her back and said "Nothing Ventured Nothing Gained! And One More Thing.." he said Pausing.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Love knows no fear and no boundaries." He said grinning.

"I think I'll visit her tonight and tell her everything. Twilight said to Spike. "Even if she doesn't feel the same way I just have to tell her how I feel before these feeling eat me alive." She continued determination filling her eyes.

"That's the Twilight I Know!" Spike said grinning widely.

"Thank You My Number One Assistant in the World!" Twilight said sharing his grin. "But now it's time to put away all this stuff we bought." She added looking at her saddle bag.

"For _ONCE_ I don't mind helping you put this stuff away." Spike Said picking up a box of quills.

***Author's Note*: I hope you all can aapreciate the Rafiki reference "It Is TIME!" I hope to have the next two chapters out soon! The PLOT is finally going to get really cooking! Stay tuned for the next install ment untill then please keep reviewing giving advice! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Notes: You're back for another chapter or if it's your first read of the story welcome! Either way it's great to have people read my story! If you like it let me know with a review if you'd like to see anything edited let me know as well! Pinkie Pie's name has been fixed for those of you who worried! Oh btw I use a lot of real world references so if you spot them and like them let me know! **

**Chapter 6****:**

Meanwhile Fluttershy had spent most of her day thinking about the story that Twilight had let her read yesterday. It was uncanny how similar the story was to her current situation. The Bold yet reclusive Hound struggled with her feelings for the Shy and quiet Mare. Two vastly different worlds so far apart united by a powerful bond of friendship that blossomed into love. Fluttershy went over many versions of how to tell her best friend that she loved her. Nevertheless she just couldn't muster enough courage to Twilight how she felt. So instead she busied herself with household chores. She went to her weekly spa date with Rarity who didn't seem that interested in the story. Yet still as the day progressed she found the less she could suppress her feelings.

"I LOVE YOU TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" She finally burst out in what was a whisper but for Fluttershy was a full blown yell in her cottage.

The words hung there like icicles in the cold. Something about saying the words out loud bot scared and excited Fluttershy at the same time. It was liberating in a way but deathly terrifying at the same time. A small white Rabbit hopped up into her lap and offered some comfort.

"What should I do Angel Bunny?" she asked the white ball of fur that hopped off her lap and began to pantomime using a carrot as a prop.

"You think I should kiss a carrot?" she asked. The frustrated rabbit threw the carrot down.

"I should give her a carrot?" she asked again missing the message. The frustrated rabbit stormed off angrily leaving Fluttershy confused.

"Well that was kind of Huffy Angel!" she called out to the rabbit which had disappeared from view.

_Anyways._ She thought. _I need to clean out the hen house._ She walked outside and stood for a minute admiring the setting sun. She then ventured into the hen house armed with a broom.

"Hello ladies time for a quick spring cleaning! She said as she began to sweep up the hen house.

Night was falling over Ponyville. Shade of Indigo blanketed the night sky. Punctuating the darkness were stars shinning like diamonds in the rough. Meanwhile inside Fluttershy's cottage Flutter shy lay on the couch in a deep meditation after her bath. Her pink mane was neatly brushed and smelled of daisies and sunflowers. Her butter yellow coat glowed in the moonlight that seeped in from her windows. Finally Fluttershy was at peace. A strong knock on the door jolted her out of her trance. She walked to the door and her clock struck 10pm. _Hmmm. _She thought. _Awfully late for a visit._ She reached the door as another loud knock resonated from the oak door.

"Just a minute." she said opening the door without even checking to see who was there.

There bathed in the moonlight stood Twilight. Her lilac colored coat shining in the night. Even the violet and pink streaks in her mane were standing out majestically in this light. Fluttershy stared for a long minute. Then after finding her voice she whispered.

"Evening Twilight!

"Hey Fluttershy I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk tonight. I need to talk to you about something important." Twilight said a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Well…" Fluttershy pawed at the ground "Ok I actually could use a nice walk tonight." She said in her usual whisper.

Fluttershy Followed Twilight in silence for a minute. Her mind though was going crazy. _This is MY Chance!_ She thought. The night was gorgeous and Twilight looked amazing. Fluttershy could smell Twilight's mane which smelled of Lilac and violets. _YES_ she thought. _Somehow some way she would tell Twilight tonight!_ A smile crossed her lips with the last thought her fear of rejection melting into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's Notes* Two for one how lucky are we this week right? lol! I felt that I should release these two chapters together so as not to leave you with any wonder! Still there's More to come keep the suggestions reviews and comments coming! Oh and forgive the organic chemistry reference the class has been on my mind all semester!**

**Chapter 7****:**

Meanwhile the intoxicating smell of Fluttershy's mane wafted into Twilight's nostrils. Her mind was set, tonight the truth would be known. A few more seconds passed in silence then Twilight slowed down and spoke to Fluttershy.

"Isn't the night beautiful?" she asked as the couple approached a magnificently manicured rose garden.

"It really is Twilight." Fluttershy replied. The two ponies were sided by side as they entered the garden.

"Well I'm sure you are wondering what this is all about." Twilight said as they walked on.

"I-I A-A-Am." Fluttershy nervously stuttered.

Twilight noticed her friend's stuttering and smiled warmly. "I was wondering what you thought of yesterday's story." Twilight asked gingerly.

"Umm Twilight I liked it a lot it has a very familiar ring to it." Fluttershy replied nervously looking at a nearby rose bush.

"You think so?" Twilight asked a blush appearing in her cheeks.

Fluttershy began to sweat nervously and answered carefully.

"Yes it does. But Twilight I-I—" her voice trailed off.

"What's wrong Fluttershy? Are you sick? Twilight asked looking at her beautiful friend.

"N-N-No I'm Fi—" Fluttershy's voice seemed to be giving out on her again her cheeks flushed a bright crimson.

"Fluttershy! Something is wrong with you! Here let's sit down." Twilight said. The couple sat down together the beautiful night surrounding them. Fluttershy with much effort managed to say

"T-T-Twilight Y-y-you r-r-remember the h-horse in the story?

"Yes of course I do Twilight answered. She looked into Fluttershy's beautiful eyes and thought. _ I could just kiss you now!_ The smell of roses and Fluttershy's mane was making her stomach do backflips.

"W-W-Well I-I-I wish you w-w-were m-my h-h-hound." Fluttershy whispered the effort of saying those words showing in her face.

The words clicked instantly inside Twilight's head. She realized that Fluttershy was indeed sick. Love sick to be exact. She without warning pulled Fluttershy into a tight embrace and pressed her lips to hers. The two long time best friends were suddenly consumed by their feelings. Fluttershy returned Twilight's kiss with passion and the two sat intertwined for a moment. Like a covalent reaction sharing electrons the two friends shared each other's lips for that moment. Then twilight pulled away and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have…" her voice trailed off.

Fluttershy looked down for a second and said "Twilight I have a confession to make.

Twilight looked up. "As do I Fluttershy."

"I Love you Fluttershy—I Love you Twilight Sparkle!" Both friends confessed at the same time and came to a realization.

"So you feel the same way too?" Flutter shy asked.

"I didn't know you felt this way at all." Twilight replied a smile spreading across her face.

"This is wonderful." Fluttershy said "But I have something else to say" she whispered beckoning Twilight.

Twilight leaned in "What is it?"

Fluttershy Pulled Twilight into her own deep kiss that said everything she wanted to say and more with it. Twilight though surprised returned the kiss with equal passion.

"So I guess this means we should go on a date soon?" Twilight inquired.

"I have an idea." Fluttershy said "we could go to a nice quiet dinner tomorrow night. She continued smiling.

"OK." Twilight said. "But where and what time?" she asked.

Fluttershy boldly replied. "You'll see. It's a surprise where. As for when I'll come by the Library to pick you up at 6. If that's alright with you? Fluttershy said a little meeker.

"Sounds Excellent!" Twilight said. "I'll see you tomorrow night then!" The two exchanged another electrically charged kiss then separated.

_I can't believe this just really happened!_ Twilight thought. _Fluttershy is my special some pony and I am hers!_ She thought on her way home.

Fluttershy's thoughts were on the same page as she entered her cottage. _I can't believe I have a Date with Twilight tomorrow!_ She thought joyfully.

***Author's Notes* Another exciting chapter done! What will happen on thi date stay tuned to find out! As for the references can you spot the Disney and Organic Chemistry references? I can lol! Enjoy and please continue reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

***Author's Notes* Another two for one special! And yes this chapter has a very large Disney reference in it! So as an Aside I don't own Disney or MYLP:FIM the use of names and situations is strictly for entertainment use only. Oh and none of Tony's lines are misspelled it was my attempt at an accent!**

**Chapter 8****:**

Fluttershy awoke the next day feeling as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Everything about last night felt so surreal including the kiss with Twilight. She had to pinch herself to make sure she hadn't dreamt the whole thing. But deep inside she knew that it was real and that made her happy. As for the task at hoof,: her date with Twilight tonight, she needed to make arrangements quickly. So after tending to her wards with a noticeable skip in her step she headed towards town. She soon arrived in front of a quaint Italian style Restaurant called _Belle Notte Italian Ristorante_ and stepped inside nervously. At first the place seemed empty and she thought about coming back when a booming voice called out in a heavy Italian accent.

"Bongiorno!" The owner of the voice stepped out and then continued. "Ah Fluutershy how nice to see you!"

Fluttershy smiled and said "I know I haven't been by in a while Tony but I have a special request."

"Oi you do?" tony asked coming into full view. He was an overweight earth pony with an apron and chef's hat, his brown coat and black mane gave him a fatherly look.

"Yes I do." Fluttershy said grinning. "I'd like a nice table for me and my very special guest tonight."

"An Especial table for two Eh? Tony said with a wide smile. "I willa tell you ewhat because you are always such a good apatron, Chef Tony will a be a taking care of everything tonight! He continued in a thick accent.

"Oh no Tony! I couldn't do that to you! This is your business." Fluttershy argued.

"Noneasense! Tony always takes a care of his especial patrons! And you and your gueste will a be my a gueste Tonighte! Consider it a gift Bella! He said exuberantly waving his hands.

"Why Thank You Tony. I was just trying to make tonight special." Fluttershy said nervously.

"Don'te Worry! Tony will make tonight extra especial for you a two!" Tony replied.

"Well thank you kindly again. We should be here around 6:30pm" she said smiling now.

"Bellismo!" Tony replied "Ciao Bella! See you soon he said as Fluttershy left.

"Ciao Tony!" Fluttershy replied. Tony always made her laugh. His accent made her giggle a little but his kindness and generosity were what she liked about him the most. _OK my date for tonight is set. Now what?_ She thought. _Well I am in town. I should buy a few things. _She thought to herself.

And so Fluttershy bought some bags of feed and then spent the rest of the day preparing for the night. Soon it was a quarter till six. Fluttershy headed towards the Library her mane was neatly brushed and a butterfly hair clip held it up. Her yellow mane glowed and sparkled in the fading sunlight. She landed gently in front of the library and knocked. Spike answered the door and stared for a minute then said.

"You look stunning Fluttershy! Twi Fluttershy is here!" he called.

Twilight trotted carefully downstairs looking elegant. A tiara accented her mane and she sparkled in the light of the library. Fluttershy just looked at her taken away with her beauty. She took in the smell of lilac and violates which radiated off of Twilight for second.

"Wow Twilight You went all out!" spike said smiling.

"You look amazing." Fluttershy whispered blushing.

"Aww so do you Fluttershy! And you smell like Daisies and Sunflowers my favorite scent." Twilight said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Y-You have my favorite scent of lilacs and violets Twilight!" Fluttershy whispered as they broke the embrace.

"Well You two love birds have a good time!" Spike said waving as Twilight and Fluttershy stepped out.

"Thanks we will" Twilight replied.

"See you later Spike!" Fluttershy answered smiling. Both ponies waved to the dragon in the doorway.

"So where are we going?" Twilight asked curiously.

"You'll see very soon." Fluttershy answered in her usual whisper. They arrived at _Belle Notte_ and Fluttershy said. "Ah here we are. One of my favorite spots to eat." She said leading Twilight in.

The restaurant looked different at night. The cast iron chairs and velvet booths provided an elegant yet welcoming look. As they entered Tony approached the couple.

"Ah Yes Fluuttershy how nice to see you. And is this your lovely gueste tonighte?

Fluttershy turned a deep shade of vermillion and replied. "Yes Chef Tony this is my date Twilight Sparkle."

Chef Tony looked at Twilights face which matches the color of his tomato sauce and smiled.

"Bienvienito a _Belle Notte_ the best Italian cuisine around. I am Chef Tony and I have planned a beautiful evening for you and my favorite patron Fluutershy!" he said energetically.

"Pleased to meet you." Twilight replied with a slight smile.

"Now a Miladies let me take to youre meza." He led the couple through the empty place to a table with a view of the fading sun.

"Your Menu. I will a be a back soon to take your order!" tony said leaving the couple for a minute.

Fluttershy looked at her Menu and then to Twilight and asked "Well what do you think of the place?"

"It's perfect." Twilight said with a smile. "And I think we are the only ones here which makes it cozy." She added with a smile.

"Well so what would you a like?" Tony returned from the kitchen with a lighted candle that he set on the table.

"What would you recommend Tony?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well I recommendo the spaghetti with marigolde balls for two heavy on the marigolde balls." He said his accent still punctuating his words.

"Sounds perfect right Twilight?" Fluttershy said smiling.

"I agree!" Twilight answered.

"Excellente Choice! I'll be right back!" Tony said disappearing into the kitchen. There was a loud commotion for about five minutes. After which Chef Tony and a thinner but still stocky pony came out with a massive plate of spaghetti with marigold balls. By now the sun had set and the place was still dead except for the two ponies at a candlelit table. Chef Tony and his assistant set down the plate and disappeared. They returned after several crashes and various Italian expletives carrying an accordion and a lyre began to sing a tarantella. Which went as follows:

_Oh this is the night  
it's a beautiful night  
and we call it Belle Notte  
look at the skies  
they have stars in their eyes  
on this lovely Belle Notte_

Side by side  
with your loved one  
you'll find enchantment here  
the night will weave its magic spell  
when the one you love is near

Oh, this is the night  
and the heavens are right  
on this lovely Belle Notte_  
_

Fluttershy and Twilight ate as the song played. Their lips kissed after slurping the same piece of spaghetti making them both blush as their serenaders played a second verse. As the song and the meal ended Twilight pushed a marigold ball towards Fluttershy who split it with her. Soon the night had set in and the couple left the restaurant after having a Tiramisu that was heavenly. Fluttershy hummed some of the song as they left hoof in hoof waving to Tony and his assistant who yelled phrases about Amore'.


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's Notes*: I hope you all enjoyed that last scene as much as I did! Much like the previous chapter I have used a few references here so I will point out that no I don't own any of the songs and yes artists do get ponified as well! Enjoy keep the reviews coming! Oh and yes My Australian accent kind of sounds like a surfer dude! Lol! And one more think DJ PON3's real name is Vinyl Scratch in case you wondered.**

**Chapter 9****:**

Twilight had quite enjoyed dinner. After the serenade she and Fluttershy had managed to have some pleasant conversation over desert. Twilight was usually quite reserved but Fluttershy was so kind and not in the least bit judging that Twilight could talk for hour with her. Also Twilight noticed that Fluttershy was becoming increasingly bold around her and she liked brave Fluttershy even better. So as she held her lover close she turned to her and said.

"Dinner was great! And Desert was even better!" she said "But you know the best part of it Fluttershy?"

"No." Fluttershy replied with an innocent smile.

"I was with you and I love you!" Twilight replied pulling her into a deep kiss. Fluttershy returned the kiss with a smile and a deep blush. Twilight was content walking hoof in hoof with her love. The night was cooling off and a gentle breeze ruffled the two lovers' manes. As Twilight made small talk with Fluttershy an idea popped into her head. There was a small coffee and tea shop on this street they were walking up.

"Fluttershy Dear are you in the mood for some coffee or tea?" she asked.

"It is getting a bit chilly and nothing ends a good meal like a warm tea." Fluttershy replied.

"Excellent I know a great place right up this street." Twilight said with a smile. She led Fluttershy to a place that was dimly lit and cozy. A few ponies were lounging and couches with drinks in their hooves, a small stage in the back of the place had a microphone and a karaoke machine being manned by a blue maned pony with sunglasses and a set of single musical notes on her flank. She spoke into the mic.

"For those of you just joining us Welcome to the _Coffee Bean Brewery and Café's_ open mic and karaoke night. I am DJ Smooth Vinyl and I will be hosting all night. Come on don't be shy give the mic a try." A disoriented but well-meaning grey Pegasus approached the stage and spoke to the DJ.

"What do you think of this place dear?" twilight asked Fluttershy who was looking around an expression between joy and nervousness painted on her face.

"Well I have never been here before but it seems nice." She whispered still taking everything in.

They approached a counter where a Blue-grey Unicorn smiled brightly as they approached the counter.

" 'Ello Mate!" Then taking a double take said. "Blimey Twilight is that you?" The unicorn asked a look of bewilderment on his face.

Twilight look hard at the blue-grey unicorn whose mane was coffee bean brown a coffee cup with steam on his flank. Then said in pleasant disbelief.

"Expresso Chip?"

"Yeah Twilight Bloody Hell! I haven't seen you since you went to study with Princess Celestia." Expresso said smiling.

"What brings you to Ponyville?" Twilight asked her old friend.

"Well not long after you went away my family moved here and opened up this here coffee and tea shop and brewery." He replied.

"Well allow me to introduce you to my very special friend Fluttershy." Twilight said smiling as Fluttershy nervously steeped forward.

"Blimey! Aren't you just a lovely breath of sunshine?" He said making Fluttershy twitch nervously.

"H-H-Hello." She managed to whisper.

"Well mates you came on a perfect night! It's open Mic night! Now what can I get you two ladies?" Expresso Chip asked exuberantly.

"Ummmm well what do you suggest?" Twilight asked looking at the Menu.

"Well for Coffee my Mocha Latte Expresso is superb! And For Tea my Passion fruit Mango blend is knarly!" He said his Australian accent punctuating the words.

"Well I like tea." Fluttershy whispered.

"And I remember that your expresso was legendary in Canterlot." Twilight said smiling.

"Then it's settled I'll give you each one of my radical faves!" he said excited "Oh and this one's on the house!" he added smiling.

"Thank you." Twilight said "Any suggestions on where to sit?" she asked?

"Best seat of the house is right there mates!" Expresso answered pointing to an alcove where a table and two comfortable chairs sat close to the sage but not too close.

"Thank you again" Fluttershy said as the couple sat down.

"And that was our very own Derpy Hooves with her poem_ Ice in Winter_" announced Smooth Vinyl. A crescendo of claps and snaps pierced the shop. Expresso brought the two drinks and left with a smile as Vinyl Smooth explained the next performance.

"Now I know you all can sing too, so I'll start us off with a nice song for tonight. I'll be singing a newer song that my cousin Vinyl Scratch introduced me too she said smiling in her shades. It's called _Lights _by Ellie Goodbit I hope you enjoy it."

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_

_And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine It when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine It when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Noises, I play within my head_

_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_

_And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept_

_In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Yeah, hee_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

"Isn't this perfect Twilight?" Flutter shy asked as the song ended.

"Not quite." Twilight replied and went to speak with Smooth Vinyl.

"You'll be up next." Smooth said smiling.

"What was that about? Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Oh nothing! I'm making tonight perfect." She replied kissing Fluttershy on the cheek. She eyed Twilight suspiciously. By now an older green Pegasus was butchering _Don't Go Breaking My Heart._

"Don't go breaking my eardrums." Twilight whispered to Fluttershy who couldn't suppress a laugh. "I mean it is a duet and he's singing both parts." Twilight continued as he hit a particularly bad high note that could double as a scream for Nightmare Moon Night. "But I give him credit for singing his heart out." She added smiling at Fluttershy.

The song winded down and a slight applause was heard. Smooth Vinyl gestured to Twilight who stepped forward towards the stage. Fluttershy looked on in disbelief.

"And now Foals and Gentle-colts I present to you a new voice with a very special performance. Smooth finished going to the machine. Twilight stepped up to the microphone and spoke into nervously her confidence increasing as she spoke.

"Hello every pony, my name is Twilight Sparkle and I am going to perform a song dedicated to my lovely date tonight. It's called What Makes You Beautiful by One Hoof."

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

As she reached the Na- Na part Twilight got bold and weaved through the crowd that chanted with her.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na_

She arrived at the table and smiled at Fluttershy grabbing her hoof. And singing this next part directly at Fluttershy she sang:

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately),_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

She ended the song with kiss to Fluttershy and returned to the stage where a thundering applause erupted from the shop.

"That was an incredible performance!" Smooth Vinyl announced. "Let's get another round of applause for the lovely couple at table three"

Fluttershy pulled Twilight into a deep kiss to the crowd's cheers.

"That was incredible!" Fluttershy whispered to Twilight.

"Just like you my love!" Twilight replied.

Not long after they left the coffee shop saying goodbye to Vinyl and Expresso who cheered them on. When they arrived at the halfway point home., Twilight thanked Fluttershy for an incredible evening with passionate kiss on the lips. Fluttershy Thanked Twilight back with Vigor. The two lovers said good night and headed home. Each one was excited about the success of their first official date!. Twilight felt complete as she headed home a permanent smile etched in her face.

***Author's Note*: I also wanted to give credit to the song reference in this Chapter the use of the song _What makes you Beautiful _was inspired by another story cowritten by one of my faithful reviewer Finalaeon9. The story is 'If This Is A Dream, Don't Wake Me!' by the writer Kovuthelion15 and deserves a read. Anyways As I have an upcoming test soon chapter 10 is on hold till next week! Please keep reviewing and commenting. This story is actually very fun for me to write! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

***Author's Notes*: One chapter after a whole week of waiting! I know how small that seems but like I said before Organic chemistry has been keeping me busy. As for a brief note about this chapter remember how I promised a plot twist soon? Well this is the beginning of it. But the real twist will come soon. Oh and a Pegasus- Unicorn is called an Alicorn as a FYI! **

**Chapter 10****:**

Fluttershy awoke to a beautiful crisp morning. A light breeze rustled through the leaves of the trees and the sun shone brightly bringing warmth to the morning. She gathered her supplies to check up on her animal friends and hummed happily. Since the previous night's performance by Twilight the song was stuck in her head. _You don't know you're beautiful either Twilight. _Flutter shy thought but her humming and thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a ghastly scene right before her eyes. There was a beautiful white swan with an arrow completely piercing its middle. At first look she was perplexed as to why a swan would be laying on its side but as she got closer she could see a deeply embedded arrow and a pool of crimson liquid it which the creature laid. This was a serious injury even for Fluttershy's vast knowledge of animal wound care. She quickly made a bandage and applied it to the edges of the wound to help stop the bleeding. She spoke soothingly to the injured swan which honked back weakly.

"It's going to be ok little buddy." She said as she picked up the injured animal and quickly flew into town.

There was only one pony in town who knew more about animals than Fluttershy and that was Dr. VonHoof Ponyville's resident Veterinarian. Fluttershy burst through the front doors of the clinic with the injured swan and rang the buzzer at the Front desk urgently. It was still too early in the morning for regular patients but Fluttershy knew this was an emergency and that the good doctor lived behind the clinic. She rang the buzzer again and called out.

"Dr. VonHoof! Please sir help me this is an emergency!"

"Well I'm not who you are looking for but I think I can help you in this case." Said a deep calm voice that came from the side of the clinic.

Fluttershy turned towards the unfamiliar voice and gasped for a second. A midnight blue Alicorn with a sleek black mane wearing a lab coat and stethoscope that matched his coat extended out a hoof.

"May I see your injured friend?" he asked gently. Fluttershy handed him the injured swan still unable to speak as she stared in awe at the Veterinarian.

"Hmm quite a predicament you're in aren't you?" He asked the Swan which was looking quite pale.

"Come this way Miss." He said quickly leading Fluttershy into an examination room. "I'm Dr. Gibran Castlehoof from Canterlot. I'm just filling in for Dr. VonHoof while she's on vacation. The Alicorn explained. "Now our friend here is going to need surgery right away to help him out. But due to the sensitive nature of this surgery I must warn you that the surgery is quite dangerous and he could die. Still he needs it so I'm asking you May I perform this surgery?

Fluttershy looked into the deep cerulean eyes of the doctor and said "Y-Y-Yes." with a nervous grimace.

"Honeysuckle!" the Doctor called. A brown earth pony in green scrubs appeared.

"Yes doctor?"

"I need you to prep the patient in exam room two for immediate surgery stat while I have a few words with the owner." He said kindly.

"You got it Dr. C!" Honeysuckle replied and rushed off into the room.

"Now I didn't get your name with all the commotion of your injured friend." He said turning to Fluttershy. She nervously pawed at the ground an almost whispered.

"I'm F-Fluttershy." The Veterinarian leaned in to hear her better and smiled warmly.

"I promise you Fluttershy I will do my best to save your friend." Since he was so close Fluttershy could detail the Alicorn. He was younger than Dr. Von Hoof and had a calming aura around him. She also noticed on his flank a mark which was unusual it was a V with a winged caduceus behind it and a snake climbing the caduceus on either side of this symbol were what looked like cat paws on either side.

"If you need anything Dr. VonHoof's secretary should be in soon and she will find me. She will also probably have you fill out some paperwork for the surgery." He said then rushed back through the double doors into the back.

"Ok." Fluttershy muttered as he left. She sat a moment in the waiting room when the secretary, a much older mare with a grey body and a blonde mane, walked out the same doors that the doctor had disappeared behind. She smiled warmly at Fluttershy and after having her sign some papers asked

"Can I get you anything hun?" Fluttershy nodded no and sat worried about the swan for a bit. Her thoughts were in multiple places at once. _ Who was this strange new Doctor? Was the swan going to be ok in his hoofs? And where was Dr. VonHoof?_ An hour of pondering passed when the doctor came out of the double doors and called out

"Fluttershy!" She followed as he led her to Dr. VonHoof's office.

"I wanted to talk to you first before I let you see your friend." He said kindly offering her a seat as he sat behind the oak desk.

"Is he ok?" Fluttershy asked fearing the worst.

The Vet smiled gently and said "He is going to be just fine. However I don't think he will be ready to go back in the wild just yet. I was wondering if you had a place where he could stay and rest for a few days?" the blue Alicorn asked clicking a pen.

"Well I take care of a few animals at my cottage I could keep him where I keep my injured birds till they are ready to go back into the wild." Fluttershy explained. The vet scribbled down some notes and replied

"Excellent! After about 4 days he should be strong enough. Now would you like to see him?" He asked grinning.

"Sure!" Fluttershy answered happy that this strange new vet had helped her friend. He led her to an aviary recovery area where several birds with bandages slept in their cages. In a larger cage was the swan the arrow gone and a bandage wrapped around its midsection. The blue Veterinarian smiled and motioned for Fluttershy to come closer. Fluttershy got closer and he opened the cage and removed the bandage. Fluttershy stared in amazement. The deep penetrating wound that had traversed the swan was completely healed.

"It's healed up quite nicely don't you think?" The veterinarian asked the stunned Pegasus.

"How did you do that?" She asked still staring dumbstruck.

"Well my magic helped but it wasn't easy because he lost a lot of blood. He isn't completely healed though he needs to rest for 4 days for the full recovery to take place." Dr. Castlehoof explained.

"Still that's impressive." Fluttershy noted.

"Well thank you. You are too kind Fluttershy. He isn't ready to go home just yet as I need to run a few more tests on him. He should be ready by sometime after 2:00pm if you want to pick him up. The doctor said.

"Well Ok." Fluttershy replied.

"Or if you'd like I can bring him to your place when I finish in here sometime after 4:00pm. He added with a wide grin.

"Oh no! I couldn't impose on you like that!" Fluttershy rebutted.

"No really Fluttershy. I love making sure that my patients are taken care of. I insist and that way if you need to make any preparations for his coming home then you can do so. The Alicorn replied smiling.

"Oh Ok. Dr. Castlehoof if it's not a bother to you then fine." She said returning the grin.

"See you after four!" The Vet replied.

"Will do. Goodbye for now." Fluttershy said leaving.

_Hmm that Doctor sure awfully powerful for a Veterinarian._ She thought.

_I wonder if Twilight_ _knows anything about him as he did say he was from Canterlot. Well this gives me a reason to see my amazing mare friend!_She thought a little happier and headed off towards the Library to see what her love knew about this amazing Veterinarian.

***Author's Notes*: A new character is introduced! Any comments on him? I will see if you can guess whom he is based on! The plot twist hasn't come yet but it is coming! Stay tuned and keep reviewing my story! Should have next chapter out soon barring any assorted homework! **


	11. Chapter 11

***Author's Notes*: Another exciting chapter just for you Fillies and Gentlecolts! Glad you came back to read it or if it's your first read please sit back and enjoy. Here we will get to learn a little more about the good doctor or Vet which is a more accurate name for his profession. Oh and see if you spot the reference in this chapter! Please review and leave some feedback so I can improve the story. **

**Chapter 11****:**

Twilight sat at her table pondering _What could this Fortune cookie be referring to?_ It read simply: _You will have an unexpected visit today._

"You know Twi, not all Fortune Cookie fortunes apply to recipient of the cookie." Spike pointed out. "I mean mine says 'You will get hit by an object from above'. He said incredulously.

"I know Spike but this one feels true." Twilight answered.

"Oh Sure! Any second now there's going to be a knock on the door right? He asked sarcastically. A soft knock prevented Twilight from answering. She gave Spike an _I-told-you- so_- look and open the front door to find Fluttershy at her door.

"Oh Hi Fluttershy! I wasn't expecting you today." She said looking at Spike. "Come on in!" Spike disappeared for a moment.

"Thank you Twilight." Fluttershy whispered greeting her with a deep kiss and a hug then shying back a little embarrassed by her forwardness. Twilight was pleasantly surprised by this act of boldness and smiled as she led her mare friend to the living room.

"So what brings you here my love?" Twilight asked smiling.

"Well this morning I had an unexpected emergency and I went to Dr. VonHoof's office because I found an injured swan in my lawn."

Spike came back with a tray of cookies and a sizeable welt on his forehead. Twilight stared at him with a look of concern and wondering what had happened.

Spike noticed her stare and said "Oh this lump?" He asked pointing to the welt. "It seems a tin of flour fell on me from above." He continued as Twilight gave him another_ I-told-you- so_- look.

"Sorry Fluttershy I didn't mean to interrupt." He added taking a seat nearby.

"It's ok Spike." Fluttershy replied and then continued to explain the morning's strange events.

"Hmmm you said he had wings and a unicorn horn and was from Canterlot." Twilight asked Fluttershy. Fluttershy nodded.

"And he had a midnight blue coat and a jet-black mane." Fluttershy quietly noted.

"Hmmm and his cutie mark is what seems to be a Veterinary Caduceus and two cat paw prints on either side. Twilight inquired again. Fluttershy nodded in agreement. Twilight used her magic to remove a book off the shelf. She opened the dusty Volume and read aloud.

"Alicorns or Pegasus-Unicorns have very powerful magic and strong physical traits. However they are the rarest of all the breeds in Equesteria." Twilight read.

"Did he give you a name by chance Fluttershy?" She asked thinking back to her days as a filly.

"Yes he said it was Dr. Gibran Castlehoof." Fluttershy answered an inquiring look in her eyes.

"Hmm that name sounds familiar." Twilight said trying to remember. A Flashback to her school in Canterlot jolted her memory. She recalled a blue Alicorn who was teased for being odd. He had wings and a horn and radiated a gentle aura. He also had a knack for helping out animals. Twilight recalled feeling bad for the colt.

_Could this be the same pony?_

"Aha!" Twilight exclaimed out loud causing both Spike and Fluttershy to jump.

"Oh sorry guys but I think I went to school with him. But I am not sure. I wish I could see him then I would know for sure." Twilight continued.

"Well he is coming over to my cottage at four to deliver the swan that needs to recover." Fluttershy mentioned casually.

"Would you mind if I went with you to your cottage and maybe I'll see if he is whom I think he is? Twilight asked hopefully.

"I think that's a great idea my love" Fluttershy replied grinning. "And besides I need to get the aviary ready for my new friend." Fluttershy continued.

"Would you like my help?" Twilight offered.

"If you don't mind sweetheart, I could use an extra pair of hooves." Fluttershy said smiling.

And with that the two made their way back to Fluttershy's cottage. By now it was about two in the afternoon. Twilight took a right hoofed turn and stepped into a pool of crimson liquid.

"Ugh what is this?" she exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy said. "That is where the swan was this morning."

"I guess we should clean this up first then." Twilight suggested looking at the liquid all over her hooves in disgust.

"Perhaps we should." Fluttershy said pulling out a hose and spraying Twilight. The two ended up having a splash fight but the area was cleaned. Then they went and dried off a little then went to tackle the next project: The Aviary. They began making some repairs to the netting and laughed and talked for a while. They didn't even notice the time slipping away as they worked. Fluttershy was pulling a rope in the air when Twilight leaped on her surprising her. Both ponies fell to the ground gentle and rolled around in the dirt. Twilight pinned down Fluttershy and yelled.

"Pinned ya!" Fluttershy struggled and Twilight ended up on top again. "Pinned Ya again!" She joyfully shouted and began kissing Fluttershy. The two help each other for a minute.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything Miss Fluttershy." Said a calm voice. This caused Fluttershy and Twilight to quickly leap to their hooves and face the voice.

"I mean I can come back later." He said snickering a little.

"Oh Dr. Castlehoof it's so nice to see you again!" Fluttershy greeted him blushing a little from embarrassment.

"The Pleasure is mine." The Vet replied smiling. "I brought your friend back, he is great shape!" he continued.

"Thank You so Much Dr. Castlehoof for helping him and bringing him here to recover." Fluttershy said smiling.

"It's no trouble at all, but who is your lovely lady friend?" He asked looking at Twilight with an odd look in his eyes.

"Oh silly me! Twilight this is Dr. Gibran Castlehoof the Veterinarian who helped the swan I found this morning." Fluttershy said blushing.

Twilight looked at the doctor for a second then extended a hoof. "I believe we've met before though you probably don't remember me Dr. Castlehoof. I'm Twilight Sparkle."

The midnight blue Alicorn smiled widely. "By Celestia's Sun. Twilight Sparkle? Shinning Armor's little sister and one of the brightest unicorns in the school? How could I forget? It's so nice to see you again." he said shaking her hoof.

"You were pretty bright yourself after all not everyone can be a Veterinarian and judging by that swan's condition I'd say you're a pretty good one too." Twilight replied.

"Ah always courteous. Not much has changed I see. You were one of the few who didn't think I was a freak of nature." He said smiling. Twilight looked into his Cerulean eyes and could have sworn she saw a brief flash of pain in the Alicorn's eyes.

"Would you like to join us for some tea Dr. Castlehoof?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm off for the rest of the day. Sure why not?" The Vet replied. The three ponies entered the cottage after Dr. Castlehoof and Fluttershy released the swan into the aviary. The veterinarian took a seat at the kitchen table where Twilight and Fluttershy sat waiting.

"So what brings you to Ponyille? Twilight inquired.

"Please call me Dr. G or Gibran as my friends call me. He said then replied. "Well my good friend Dr. Von Hoof needed a vacation and since I got laid off from the Canterlot Animal Hospital. I figured I could use a few extra bits. I do have a question for you both though because I heard a rumor when I was in Canterlot. He added looking at the two ponies.

"Sure what is it?" Twilight asked.

"I heard you two and four other ponies saved Princess Luna from her evil self. Is this true?" The Alicorn asked.

"Well yes it's true we harnessed the elements of harmony and vanquished Nightmare Moon." Twilight answered.

"Ah I'd expect nothing less from Princess Celestia's most prized pupil and her friends." He said smiling. Fluttershy poured out three cups of tea and asked.

"So are you going back to Canterlot when Dr. Von hoof returns?"

"More than likely yes. She actually should be back in a few days." The vet replied looking down.

"Don't you like Canterlot?" Twilight questioned.

"Well I do it's just lately I have been—Oh never mind." He abruptly ended.

"Upset, worried, depressed? Fluttershy offered.

"Discouraged really. I just wish I had a Job again. My dream is to one day start my own clinic but I don't think that will ever happen. He said looking at the ground.

"Well you have an extraordinary gift with animals." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah and it was obvious even in school." Twilight added.

The doctor smiled. "You two are really something special. I can see why you two are together. You complement each other perfectly. I really appreciate your kind words of encouragement. They give me the strength to not give up on my dream." He said with a gleam in his eye. Fluttershy and Twilight stared at him with a mixture of shock and gratitude on their faces.

"How'd you know that Fluttershy and I are together? Twilight asked.

"Uh oh! You're not?" he asked his cheeks reddening.

"No we are but how did you know that if we never mentioned it to you?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Ok Whew!" The Doctor sighed. "Well You see I could feel the bond between you two. Being an Alicorn I can feel when two ponies or a pony and their pet have a strong bond of love between them." He said smiling.

"Oh wow! I didn't know Alicorn could do that. Twilight said relieved that he hadn't been spying on their thoughts.

"Not all of us can. In fact only a small percentage of Alicorns can." Dr. G said smiling.

"I bet that comes in handy when treating animals." Fluttershy said smiling.

"It's a gift and a curse. But yes it helps me soothe them while I cure them." Dr. G replied. The clock struck six.

"Well ladies it's time for me to get back to the clinic. It was nice to see you both again!" he stated to walk out.

"Wait I haven't paid you for treating the swan!" Fluttershy softly yelled.

"He stopped and said. "It's on me my friend."

"Wow, that's really generous of you!" Twilight said.

"It's nothing really ladies." The vet replied saying goodbye as he left.

Twilight looked over at Fluttershy. "Well my love he is the same pony from my school. But I didn't know he was so powerful then again he was in the class above me." Fluttershy nodded and added.

"You know I can feel his energy when he walks into the room it's kind and calming."

"Yes but that energy can become dangerous and deadly if angered. Twilight said. "Well my love, it's time for me to go home too." She said kissing Fluttershy goodbye and heading home.

She thought about her former schoolmate and his ability to detect bonds. Something told her that she and Fluttershy would be seeing him again and sooner than later. Still at least he was a good guy and he was right. Fluttershy and twilight complimented each other quite well as a couple. She smiled at the last thought.

***Author's Notes*: Hope you all enjoyed this and have figured out by now who the good doctor is! And I hope you all saw the Lion King reference! Till next time! Dr.G. is signing off! Next chapter coming soon I hope! **


	12. Chapter 12

***Author's Notes*: Because I never want to disappoint my fans I have made these next few chapters with a focus on feelings so that we can see the condition of Twilight and Fluttershy's relationship. As for the good doctor he'll be back soon and for those of you who worry that he may be taking focus off of our two lovers don't worry you'll see soon that he will play an important role when their relationship undergoes a test of mettle later. For now please review and enjoy! **

**Chapter 12****:**

Fluttershy couldn't help but smile as she watched Twilight read her book _How to Tame Wild Animals_ intensely then try to use the skills she had read about to coax the Swan out of the aviary. It was really kind of cute but the swan was quite stubborn and refused to leave the aviary. Twilight began to get frustrated and soon gave up looking dejectedly at Fluttershy.

"I have tried everything but I just can't seem to get him out of the aviary!" she said making a sad face that Fluttershy found quite adorable.

Fluttershy pulled Twilight into a deep Kiss which lit up the dejected pony's face then said

"Let me try." Fluttershy walked into the enclosure and gently flew over to the swan. The swan honked nervously.

"It's ok little Guy." she coaxed. The swan stayed still and Fluttershy quietly whispered into its ear. The swan honked rubbed his beak on her cheek and then flew right outside of the open aviary door landing on a surprised Twilight. The swan spread his wings and wrapped them around Twilight in a kind of avian hug and then took off leaving the unicorn stunned.

"Awww, that was cute my love. He hugged you goodbye." Fluttershy said smiling.

"But I think he kissed you goodbye dear!" Twilight replied. "But I think he missed a spot." She said pulling Fluttershy into a kiss filled with passion and ecstasy. Fluttershy really enjoyed these moments.

"Twilight! Twilight, you have an urgent message from Princess Celestia!" Spike exclaimed running with a scroll in his hand.

Twilight reluctantly broke away from Twilight and began to read the letter. As she read Fluttershy reflected on the last four days. Twilight had visited her cottage religiously everyday to help rehab the swan. Twilight came early and left late at night and never once complained about the work. Fluttershy did most of the coaxing and flying and Twilight had worked hard trying to get the swan to exercise. Fluttershy realized with a smile that the more time she spent with Twilight the deeper her love for Twilight grew. The sound of Twilight's voice calling her name brought her back to reality.

"I'm so sorry Twilight, I missed that whole sentence I was lost in thought." Fluttershy said blushing a little.

"It's ok Fluttershy. It's this letter from Princess Celestia she wants to meet with me in Canterlot. She didn't say what this meeting is about though." Twilight said frowning.

"It must be really important then." Fluttershy said.

"Would you like to come along with me?" Twilight asked with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Well I'd love to but who will take care of my animal friends?" Fluttershy asked.

"That's easy I will!" Spike spoke up smiling.

"Are you sure Spike? Some of these creatures can be a hoofull." Fluttershy asked unsure of the baby dragon's ability.

"Of course I am after all it would make Twilight feel better if you went with her. Spike answered confidently.

"Oh all right." Fluttershy agreed.

"Thank you so much dear. I'll meet you at the train station around eleven thirty. Twilight said leaving to pack some things for the trip. Spike stayed behind and Fluttershy gave him detailed instructions of how to care for her wards. She then packed up a small suitcase and set off towards the train station. Her thoughts wandered to the visit they were paying the Princess. Fluttershy was nervous around Princess Celestia but she knew the Twilight need her support. So with determined flight in her wings she flew to the train station. The station was packed with all kinds of ponies pushing and shoving their way towards trains and train platforms. She found Twilight who had thankfully already purchased their tickets and together the couple made their way to Platform 9 ¾. Once on the platform Twilight and Fluttershy started at the powerful steam locomotive before them. Smoke billowed from the engine and steamed up the whole platform. The two lovers boarded the train and took their seats in the caboose of the train.

"It was the only car that had seats left." Twilight explained.

Fluttershy being kind and understanding said "It's all right so long as we are together dear."

"All Aboard! The train for Canterlot is about to leave!" A black maned conductor called out. There was a loud hiss and the train began to pull out of the station. The train gathered speed and soon they were on their way.

"A whole car to ourselves?" Fluttershy asked noticing that no pony else was in the car.

"Seems like it unless they are having a snack on the dining car." Twilight replied thoughtfully.

There was a sound of clattering hooves and a few _How dare yous?_ And then the door to the caboose opened. There standing in the doorway was a disheveled looking midnight blue Alicorn in a white lab coat.

"Dr G!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Well what a pleasant surprise!" The doctor replied setting down his suitcase in an empty baggage compartment and his doctor's kit on a nearby chair.

"I didn't know you were leaving so soon." Twilight said smiling.

"Well it's ok really I'm sure Canterlot is missing me." He said with a rather unconvincing laugh.

_Hmmm, something is wrong here._ Fluttershy thought.

"Is everything all right back in Canterlot? Fluttershy asked hoping the good doctor would explain his rather odd behavior.

"Just Peachy." The Vet replied but his eyes betrayed him.

_He's definitely hiding something. But what?_ Fluttershy thought.

Just then the blue Alicorn pulled three empty mugs and some tea bags from his suitcase.

"Would any pony like some tea?" He offered. Before either Twilight or Fluttershy could reply the lights in the caboose flickered and then extinguished themselves. There was a loud cracking sound followed by screams of terror from Twilight. Fluttershy could feel the caboose ripping at its seems.

"Twilight! Dr. G.! Any pony know what's happening?" she yelled panicking.

She felt the care turn upside down and right side up it was like it was rolling then a sudden explosion happened and everything went upside down. Fluttershy felt a white hot pain in her flank and a tearing sensation in her wing. Then everything went black.

***Author's Notes*: What a suspenseful chapter! Did anyone catch the Harry Potter reference? Please review and comment! **


	13. Chapter 13

***Author's Notes*: Told you the Good Vet would be back soon! As for the plot it's coming along. And now let's see if I got Twilight's feelings for Fluttershy in this chapter right? Please review and let me know what you like and don't like. I am growing as a writer based on these reviews. Enjoy this next installment.**

**Chapter 13****:**

Twilight's eyes adjusted to dimming light rather quickly as the light s in their car went out. She could make out the outlines of Dr. G. and Fluttershy. The caboose had fallen off of the track with a loud crunch. Then there was another noise as the caboose left the track and began tumbling through the grass. Twilight could feel her world spinning and felt the violent thrusts as the car tumbled onward. She felt an earth shattering explosion that rocked the car and the smashing impact of the train car colliding with a tree splintering it instantly. She felt a forceful blow to her head and then fainted. She awoke a good while later to find a blue Alicorn with a medic kit and a ripped and bloody lab coat standing over her.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Twilight asked confused.

"Well, it's good to see you awake. I was afraid that blow to the head might have given you a concussion." The Vet said examining Twilight. "But aside from a few scrapes, and bruises, and that sizable cut on your forehead you seem to be in pretty good shape." He continued his horn glowing as he examined her.

Twilight's memory was returning slowly. They had been on a train but now were in a wooded area. That part didn't quite make sense. Then suddenly she remembered a bloodcurdling scream right before she had passed out.

"Where's Fluttershy, Dr. G.?

"Ah well, now she is a serious case. She still hasn't woken up yet. I was just about to remove that large metal rod from her right flank when you woke up." The doctor replied calmly.

"Let me see her!" Twilight demanded a little harsher than she had intended.

"Just give me a minute to remove it then you can help me bandage her leg up. Ok? He offered still in a calm voice. Twilight could see the Alicorn's face was scraped up quite a bit, and he had a gash near his collar bone which looked painful. But otherwise Dr. G. seemed ok. When he turned away to retrieve some gauze and bandages from his kit she noticed a deep laceration on his right flank. As walked she noticed him limp from the injury. He walked over to Fluttershy with Twilight following close behind. And, there Twilight witnessed a sight that made her sick to her stomach she could feel her blood curdling from the awful sight. There lying on her side was Fluttershy. Her pink mane was matted with blood and singed; she also had several cuts and scrapes all over her body. But what sickened Twilight the most was her left flank which had a large metal rod protruding from it and her win on the same side which had a painfully deep gash in it.

"Oh my! By Celestia's grace!" Twilight cried out in shock.

"Give me a minute Twilight and we'll fix her up some." The blue Vet said. "Now when I remove this rod I need you to apply this gauze to the wound. Understood?" he asked.

Twilight nodded and winced as he removed the rod that traversed her lover's flank. She quickly applied the gauze and with the help of the good doctor splinted and bandaged Fluttershy's leg. After wards they also bandaged the painful gash in her wing. Suddenly there was a bright light. It blinded Twilight and then as quickly as it came it vanished. Dr. g. sat their panting heavily. Twilight looked over at her lover with distress for her condition. But Twilight did a double take, the lesions, and bruises, and even Fluttershy's matted fur were gone. Instead her mane was clean and flowing again and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The only remaining injuries were her flank and wing. Twilight stared amazed and ran a hoof over her own forehead in disbelief. Remembering, that she had a cut there she flinched and then realized that the injury was no longer there!

"Yeah, that spell works really well on cuts that don't hit muscles nor tendons. But it can't mend bones.

"You mean that you have managed to heal us?" Twilight asked shocked.

"Well, aside from Fluttershy's wing and leg and my two cuts which are too deep, yes, I have. The vet said smiling a little.

"So you mean to tell me I'm all healed?" Twilight asked still in disbelief.

"Eeeyup. And when we find a place to rest I can finish healing Fluttershy. But at least for now she should be ok to travel. That bandage has an anesthetic on it which should ease her pain on the walk." He continued. Just then Fluttershy began to wake up. Twilight could hardly contain her love for her partner.

"You're alive my love! Thank Celestia!" she yelled as Fluttershy awoke.

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked groggily.

"Well from what I can piece together after I woke up, our train car disengaged itself from the train and then tumbled into these woods. The small gas tank in the front of this car ignited with a spark and slammed us into this here tree." Dr. G. explained, showing the wreckage and the splintered tree.

"Oh my! That's terrible! But why is my wing and back leg not working right?" Fluttershy asked still kind of confused.

"Well Dr. G tried to fix us up but it seems that your leg and wing are too deep for him to fix here." Twilight said as she reached over and gently embraced her lover tightly.

"Thanks Dr. G. I owe you for saving my life. And well I'm glad things aren't so bad for you Twilight my dear." Fluttershy said kissing Twilight.

"Well now we need to find a way to Canterlot since that is where we were all heading to before this mishap." Twilight said thoughtfully.

The good Doctor pulled out a compass. "Hmmm judging by the angle of the car and this compass we should head north." He said.

Twilight wondered where he had gotten a compass from but decided that it wasn't important. She and Dr. G. supported Fluttershy and the three set off. They navigated through the dense woods for a long while each lost in their own thoughts. Twilight was ecstatic that her lover had survived. She also realized that she was indebted to the good doctor for his act of valor and helping them both survive.

"So Dr. G. do you have any family in Canterlot?" Twilight asked hoping to make the long walk more pleasant.

"Well my family moved to Fillydelphia a few years ago. So it's just me and what I had at the clinic. He replied looking ahead.

"How was the clinic, did you enjoy caring for all those sick little critters? Fluttershy asked with a grimace.

"I sure did. It has been some of the best times of my life. I even once treated Princess Celestia's phoenix Philomena." He said much brighter.

"Ah so you've met Princess Celestia in person?" Twilight inquired curiously.

"Erm, yes and no. As it happens the day Philomena got sick the Princess had to attend to royal matters, so Princess Luna actually brought me the sick phoenix." He explained.

"So you never got to meet Princess Celestia?" Fluttershy asked.

"When Philomena was healed both Celestia and Luna came to pick up the phoenix. However, Princess Celestia got an urgent message and had to leave abruptly. Princess Luna however was very kind to me." The vet said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Oh look an Inn in the clearing! And good thing too as dusk is starting to set in." Twilight exclaimed with a smile.

The three ponies walked into the dilapidated building, which was adorned with a peeling sign that read: _Ye Olde Inn and Pub_. As they entered the musty building an elderly earth pony greeted them in a dusty voice.

"Need a place to stay? You three look like you've been traveling for miles."

"We sure do if you have two rooms to spare." Dr. G replied. He then offered the required amount of bits requested for the two rooms. The grey and elderly earth pony led them to the two rooms then excused himself.

"Alright Fluttershy, time to fix you up!" Dr. G. said as brought Fluttershy into the first room.

"Oh alright." Fluttershy said nervously.

"Twilight I need you comfort Fluttershy for me if you don't mind." The vet said smiling. Twilight entered the room and together she and the blue Alicorn gingerly set Fluttershy on the bed.

Twilight grasped Fluttershy's hoof and whispered in her ear. "I love you. It's going to be Ok." Fluttershy smiled weakly and was engulfed in a powerful violet light. The Veterinarian carefully touched his horn to her flank then her wing and whispered what sounded like a prayer. Twilight could feel the large amount of energy pulsing from him and into Fluttershy. Then the light vanished and there was Fluttershy Completely healed!

"Are you ok my love?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy nodded and kissed Twilight deeply.

"Well my work here is done." Dr. G. said and left quietly not wanting to interrupt this intimate moment between the two lovers.

Twilight was so caught up with Fluttershy that she didn't even notice the good doctor's departure. Twilight was just euphoric about her lover's incredible recovery and by the way Fluttershy was returning the affection she was elated about it as well.

***Author's Notes*: For those of you who thought I'd hurt Fluttershy too badly shame on you! Next chapter should be really exciting or at least give our heroes a new quest to conquer. I hope to have it out soon but please be patient as Organic Chemistry is becoming increasingly taxing but I will still try to update at least weakly or so! Till next time please keep reviewing and commenting. **


	14. Chapter 14

***Author's Notes*: So yeah It's been a taxing few weeks but here is the next installment. Is there another Love Story brewing here? Maybe. Maybe not. Oh and references are here! Point them out if you like them or even if you don't! :)**

**Chapter 14****:**

Fluttershy was glad that both she and Twilight were now completely healed thanks to Dr. G.'s incredible spell. After a few more moments of celebration with Twilight, Fluttershy noticed that the good doctor was missing.

"Twilight my love. Where did Dr. G. go? We should thank him for his excellent work." She said to Twilight who was looking around with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I didn't see him slip out and we definitely owe him our deepest gratitude for his kindness." Twilight said pensively.

"Why don't we check to see if he is in his room or the lobby?" Fluttershy offered with a smile. Fluttershy and Twilight went next door and knocked on the solid wood.

"Dr. G.! Twilight called. Silence answered her query.

"Maybe he's in the Lobby after all I think there is pub there." Fluttershy suggested quietly.

The two ponies made their way and entered the dimly lit pub. A jukebox played "Another Quarter in the Jukebox." by Berry Hoofillow. All the way at the end of the bar was a familiar blue Alicorn in a dirty, singed, and even bloodied lab coat surrounded by several empty glasses.

"Someone, Put another quarter in the Jukebox and we'll both forget about her make the music louder someone…" The song faded to silence.

"Maybe we should leave him alone" Twilight said unsure.

"But he looks so sad. We should talk to him Love." Fluttershy said softly. And so the Pegasus and her Unicorn lover made their way to the bar. The dusty old innkeeper earth pony offered the couple a drink which they both politely declined and vanished.

"So what are you drinking?" Twilight asked a tad bit awkwardly.

The depressed Alicorn jumped at the sound of Twilight's voice. "Oh it's just you two. I am having a few sarsaparillas which usually cheer me up when I feel bad." He answered with a sigh. Fluttershy and Twilight sat down next him.

"Well why are you so Sad? You saved my life today." Fluttershy asked her eyes peering at him softly.

"It's nothing really. I live for the thrill of saving lives and making a difference." The veterinarian replied looking down.

"But something is bothering you. Why don't you tell us and maybe we can help?" Twilight asked.

"After all isn't that what friends are for Dr. G.?" Fluttershy added with a smile.

"Oh all right, but please don't laugh." Dr. G. started then after looking up and seeing that neither Twilight nor Fluttershy had any intentions of laughing continued. "Ever since Princess Luna came to drop off and pick up Princess Celestia's phoenix I have…" he looked down his cheeks sprouting a shade of vermillion.

"You've what?" Fluttershy asked gently placing a hoof on Dr G.'s shoulder.

Dr. G. looked up eyes brimming with tears. "I have been in love with her. She's so majestic and regal yet youthful and down to earth." The doctor burst into tears.

Fluttershy knew those tears well. They were tears of pain, frustration, and longing. "You know Dr.G., Twilight and I understand you completely." She said soothingly.

"See when I see you and Twilight together it tears me apart because I wish the pony I love even knew who I was." Dr. G. said sniffling and trying to stop the flow of tears from his eyes.

"You know it wasn't always like that for us." Twilight said.

"That's true dear. You know since, we have an appointment with Princess Celestia maybe we can introduce Dr. G. to her." Fluttershy said as the idea came to her.

"You, know that may not be such a bad idea." Twilight said with a smile.

"No, I wouldn't interrupt your audience with the Princess!" Dr. G. protested.

"You won't be interrupting it. We are going to include you in it!" Twilight exclaimed excitedly.

"That sounds lovely." Fluttershy whispered with a smile.

"And maybe she can help you start your own clinic or something!" Twilight added excitedly.

"I'm still not sure about this but, I trust you two so I will give this plan a try." The Blue Alicorn said brightening up considerably.

Fluttershy couldn't help but smile at Twilight's brilliance. It was this characteristic of her that Fluttershy admired the most. The three ponies talked for a while longer then with a yawn Dr. G. bid the two lovers goodnight. Fluttershy and twilight walked quietly back to their room. Fluttershy looked over at Twilight and smiled tenderly.

"See I told you he was acting odd." She said with a smile.

"Who would have thought that he would be in love with Princess Luna" Twilight asked.

"I know right, my love? But I still don't understand how an audience with Princess Celestia is going to help Dr. G. get to Luna? Fluttershy inquired with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well it might not, but, it may help him get his job as a Vet back, and if all goes according to plan maybe Luna will notice him." Twilight replied with a devious smile.

Fluttershy thought about Twilight's words but she still couldn't see what Twilight was seeing. _Perhaps there was more to this plan than meets the ey_e. Fluttershy thought.

"By the way Love, Thank you for being there in my time of need. You held my hoof when I was scared and helped me walk when I couldn't walk alone. That is a true measure of love." Fluttershy said embracing Twilight.

Twilight smiled. "There is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do to keep you by my side Fluttershy." She said.

"Same here." Fluttershy replied kissing Twilight passionately.

The two lovers fell asleep in each other's embrace. They looked so peaceful. Truly it was a sight to behold. The love that they shared was extremely powerful that if anyone could have looked into that room they would have seen and felt it. As it was only the night bore witness to the powerful connection the two lovers had.

***Author's Notes*: After a very taxing few weeks in organic chemistry this is what I have for you my faithful readers or even my new followers and fans. I sincerely hope you are liking my story. Next chapter is coming really soon. Oh and for those of you who couldn't figure out the reference. Barry Manillow's song was featured and the other references I will let you ponies figure out! :)))))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes*: The next installment of this story yay! And soon as in maybe chapter 16 things will start heating up. No spoilers for you though! As for now here is chapter 15 enjoy! Oh and comment and critique and like/ favorite if you like it or have anything to add! **

**Chapter 15****:**

The Dawn crept silently into the room illuminating the cracking wall paper and the worn linoleum floor. On the lumpy bed lay a purple unicorn and her lover, a butter yellow Pegasus sleeping peacefully. There was a rapt at the door that quickly jolted awake the sleeping couple.

"ROOOM SERVICE!" called out a dusty voice.

Twilight was the first one out of bed and so she went to the door. There before her was a full pancake breakfast for two. Twilight pushed in the cart to the now yawning Fluttershy who looked at twilight curiously.

"Where did all that come from?" she asked.

"Well dear I'm not sure but I bet this card will shed some light on this mystery." She said picking up a small note card that was on the cart and read aloud.

"To the lovely couple next door from their neighborhood Vet."

"Awwww that was nice of Dr. G. to order breakfast for us." Fluttershy said.

"It sure was." Twilight said. The two enjoyed their breakfast and freshened up after all they still had a long day ahead to Canterlot. As they were finishing their preparations they heard a strong knock on their door.

"Who is it?" Twilight asked.

"It's me!" The voice replied.

"Oh come on in!" Twilight said opening the door.

Dr. G. quietly stepped through the door and smiled. "Ready for a bit of good news?" He asked.

"Sure!" Twilight said expectantly.

"We are about a mile south of Canterlot. We should be there in about 20 minutes." Dr. G. explained showing the girls a map that he had procured from the elderly proprietor in the morning.

"That's great news!" Twilight said exuberantly.

So on a much a higher note the three ponies headed out. They soon arrived at Canterlot, Equestria's bustling capital, and made their way to the large castle that was the home of Equestria's two rulers.

Upon arrival at the main gate Two Royal Guards blocked their passage and inquired.

"Who goes there?"

Twilight stepped forward and said. "It is I, Twilight Sparkle and these are my two friends Fluttershy and Dr. Castlehoof who have an appointment with Princess Celestia."

"Well I'm sorry Ms. Sparkle but only you and Fluttershy can pass for you two are on this list. But I have no record of a Dr. Castlehoof having an appointment with Princess Celestia." The guard said his expression emotionless.

"He's with me. How bad could letting him pass be?" Twilight asked irritated at the guard. The guards stood their without mentioning a word.

"What about, If I approve his visit?" said a familiar Majestic voice.

"Princess Luna! Your majesty, he has no appointment with your sister." One guard said his voice shivering.

"Of course he doesn't, he has an appointment with me. Don't you Dr. Castlehoof?" Princess Luna said sounding annoyed.

Dr. G. who had been staring at Luna in total shock quickly replied. "Y-y-yes we were going to discuss some issues at the Canterlot Animal Hospital."

The Guards eyed Dr. G. with suspicion. "Why didn't you say so before my good gentlecolt?"

"This IS NOT THE TIME FOR QUESTIONS. WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" she said in her Royal Canterlot voice with a definitive edge.

"As you wish your majesty!." The guard said reluctantly grant ting the trio passage. Once out of earshot of the guards Twilight, Fluttershy, and Dr. G. turned to face the powerful midnight blue ruler of the night.

"I don't mean any disrespect and I am very grateful, but why did you me Princess?" Dr. G. asked puzzled.

"Well my good Doctor, I do believe that 'Tia and I owe you a proper Thanks." She said simply.

Twilight stepped forward and asked. "But Princess Luna how did you even know his name or anything about Dr. Castlehoof?"

"Ah Twilight Sparkle, you see some of us Alicorns have the power divination better known as mind reading. But in this case I just read his name off his charred lab coat." Princess Luna replied simply.

"Oh." Twilight said noticing the stained, charred and even ripped lab coat.

"And here I thought you remembered me." Dr. G. said with a sigh.

"Oh but I did remember you. You cured Philomena quite a bit ago and neither 'Tia nor I gave you a proper thank you. But that is neither here nor there must I go know I'm sure 'Tia will be expecting you by now." Princess Luna said mystically then vanishing into a purple mist.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Fluttershy said quietly.

"It was certainly odd." Twilight mused.

"It was something alright." Dr. G. said still in a daze.

By now they had reached the throne room but strangely enough Princess Celestia was nowhere to be found.

"Hello Princess!" Twilight called out in search of her mentor.

"Why Hello Twilight, my most prized pupil." Celestia greeted from behind the three guests. Instantly all three ponies bowed. The Princess waved off the bow to indicate that such formalities were unnecessary. "I see you brought not one but two extra guests to our meeting." She said smiling warmly.

"Well, I can explain Princess, you see Fluttershy was keeping me company and Dr. G., I mean Castlehoof well—"

"It's quite alright my little pony. But I think that for me to help and to understand exactly what is going on you, Fluttershy, and Dr. Castlehoof is it?" Dr. G. nodded. "Need to explain to me exactly why it has taken you two days to arrive here in Canterlot." Celestia said looking at the three ponies before her.

"Well it all started six days ago…" Twilight began. And so over the course of several hours Twilight, Fluttershy, and Dr. G. explained the events of the past few days that led up to their visit to the princess.

**I.I.I**

Princess listened quietly and attentively and eyed Dr. Castlehoof curiously. His lab coat looked like it had been through quite an ordeal. And from the story that Twilight and Fluttershy and Him were telling they had been through quite a bit to say the least! A fiery explosion, several injuries all healed by this powerful Veterinarian, followed by several long treks through the forest all to arrive here at her Court. She felt bad for their ordeal. She looked once again at the powerful Alicorn before here and wondered what exactly her sister saw in him that she couldn't see. Luna had told Celestia about him after he helped Philomena but still Luna had insisted that Celestia hear his story and help him out. Celestia however was still unsure about this midnight blue Alicorn before her.

**I.I.I**

Twilight was too busy telling the story and since she did not have the ability to divinate she had no idea what was going through Princess Celestia's head. Twilight could only hope that she and Fluttershy could help Dr. G. out after all he had shown an incredible amount of loyalty and kindness to them throughout this entire ordeal.

**Author's Note: So I tried to include another perspective. Hope everyone liked it please continue to read comment and like my story. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

***Author's Notes*: After a long wait comes a new CHAPTER! Thanks to all those who are sticking with this story please continue to add your comments and critiques so I can improve. As for the story this is going to get really interesting really quickly. Oh and yes Celestia is a troll. **

**Chapter 16****:**

Fluttershy sat glued to the marble floor. Sweat poured out profusely from her neck and she had to exercise an unreasonable amount of restraint to prevent herself from running away. But, the fact that Twilight and Dr. G. were depending on her was the only thought that allowed her to help them explain to Princess Celestia the events of the last few days. Her thoughts were racing though. _What would the Princess think? Would they be able to help Dr. G? Where had Princess Luna rushed off to?_ "And that's how we arrived here today." Twilight finished. The heavy silence that hung in the air brought Fluttershy out of her thought with a nervous twitch. Princess Celestia looked at the three ponies before her with thoughtful consideration. Her face was unreadable making the silence heavier still.

"Dr. Castlehoof, please step forward." The Princess of the sun said her voice firm but not angry. Dr. G. nervously stepped forward trembling as he did so. Celestia's expression softened.

"I recently heard a rumor that the incredible Veterinarian who cured my dear Philomena some time ago was recently let go from the Canterlot Animal Hospital. Furthermore, I do recall that I was never able to personally thank him for his amazing work." She said with a regal smile.

"Well Princess Celestia, I don't do Veterinary work for the recognition, nor for the money. I do it because I like to help the animals." Dr. G. said rather quickly.

Fluttershy smiled at these words she understood that sentiment all too well.

"I see Dr. Castlehoof. Well I have a simple solution to your problem, but first I need two more valued members of my Court to give their approval." The Princess said with a devious smile. She motioned for two guards and whispered in their ears. They saluted and left quickly. Just as Fluttershy was about to become a nervous wreck from the anticipation there was a crack of thunder followed by a flash of lightning which immediately startled all three ponies. When they finally regained their bearings Fluttershy's jaw dropped in shock.

"You called for me 'Tia?" asked Luna trying to look innocent. An amused smile formed on Celestia's lips.

"Yes, my dear sister, I trust you have had the pleasure of meeting Dr. Castlehoof here?" Celestia asked almost playfully.

Princess Luna eyed Dr. G. very carefully then replied. "Yes, I do believe we have met before haven't we Doctor?"

Dr. G was about 3 shades paler from the tension but nonetheless firmly answered. "Yes I do believe we have."

Flushed with anxiety Fluttershy looked over at twilight who was catatonically transfixed to the scene playing out before them. Then she looked back to the scene before her.

"Well Sister, you know I value your opinion greatly. Do you think that Dr. Castlehoof would make a good Royal Veterinarian? Celestia asked.

"Well 'Tia he has an incredible skill and clearly a pure heart and most certainly dedication." Luna said as she circled the now ghostly pale doctor and stopped to look him dead in the eye. Dr. G. held his breath and Princess Luna held her intense look for a while longer then turned to her sister.

"Yes!" she said simply and took a seat on the beautifully carved silver throne to Celestia's right.

Just as Fluttershy was about to relax fearing that the worst was over the doors flew open and a blur of fiery red and orange raced in. it flew around the room at breakneck speed and then dove right at Dr.G. who stayed still. The fiery creature circled tightly enveloping the good doctor then sped away and landed on Celestia's shoulder with a majestic dignity. When the fiery ball that had seemingly enveloped the good doctor vanished he was still there a single red- orange feather in his hoof.

"Curious, Very Curious indeed." Princess Celestia said looking over at Princess Luna.

"It seems Philomena agrees with Luna's sentiments in that you would make an amazing Royal Veterinarian." She said her smile radiant.

It was hard to tell who was in more shock of the spectacle before them. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Dr. G. all had looks of complete and utter shock and amazement on their faces.

"Congratulations Dr. Castlehoof!" Celestia said smiling still.

"Wow! I am honored; I'd love to be the Royal Vet!" Dr. G. said excitedly.

"Well then now that settles that! Twilight Take a message, we need to invite rest of your friends and especially Pinkie Pie to plan this party for Tonight." Princess Celestia said excitedly.

"Is this a prank Princess or are you seriously planning a party to celebrate Dr. G's new position in your court for Tonight? Twilight asked in a mild shock.

Fluttershy was nervous and excited at the prospect of a party.

"I am completely serious my most faithful student. I'll send a Chariot for them at once." Princess Celestia said mater of factly.

"I am deeply grateful to you Princess Celestia and to you Princess Luna. I sure hope I won't let you two down." Dr. G. said with a smile.

"Well if you'll excuse us Luna and I need to start the preparations for this evening's Celebrations. I trust that I can count on You, Twilight to oversee the preparations?"

"Yes of course." Twilight answered.

"Excellent you will find all you need in your old room which has been prepared for your visit. Oh and accommodations for the rest of our guests should be done shortly. See all three of you very soon." Princess Celestia said. And with a regal spark of magic she and Luna vanished a trail of violet and rainbow colored smoke all that remained of the two leaders of Equestria.

Fluttershy finally let out a sigh of relight and joy.

"Well Dr. G. It seems you have a new job now." Fluttershy said smiling brightly.

"And You get to work with Animals your true passion." Twilight added grinning. The good doctor turned and faced Twilight and Fluttershy his face struggled to express the emotions inside of him.

"I can't even begin to express my gratitude to you two. You have given me my life back, and I will be eternally grateful to you both." He finally said.

"It was our pleasure. And it is we who are grateful for you saving our lives back there." Twilight said with a smile.

"Yes but now we have a party to plan." Fluttershy added.

"PARTY? Did Some pony say PARTY? Said a voice that could only belong to a certain pink pony as she tackled Fluttershy.

"Now Pinkie show some Culture!" said a familiar elegant voice.

"Aw Shucks girls Ah think we scared 'em!" said a thick and Southern voice.

"Ha ha! You should see the looks on your faces!" Interjected a rainbow maned mare.

After recovering from Pinkie's assault Fluttershy smiled widely.

"Well Girls since you are all here introductions are necessary. Dr. G I'd like you to meet my friends." Twilight said. As introductions were exchanged Fluttershy noticed Twilight disappear and reappear with a quill and checklist. _Some things never change._ Fluttershy thought.

And so preparations for the night's celebration began. Applejack prepared a few tasty treats for the party with some help from Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie planned the evening's festivities and decorated the grounds with some help from Rarity who tried to add some elegance to the party pony's decorations. Twilight oversaw the preparations and helped as needed while Fluttershy helped anywhere she was needed. Dr. G kept trying to help but after a few close calls was forced to help Twilight oversee things. About two hours later Fluttershy helped Pinkie Pie decorate while rarity insisted on making Dr. G a new lab coat that cut above his cutie mark. She also insisted on making him a Tuxedo for this night's formal event despite Dr. G's protests.

Nighttime fell silently on the grounds. The stars seemed almost handpicked for this occasion as only the brightest were shining. The moon was full and cast a magical glow on the Courtyards. Fluttershy sighed in her dress from the Grand Galloping Gala and thought tonight couldn't be any more perfect. She stepped out of the castle and took a seat to twilight's right.

"Wow Twilight you look beautiful in your gown from the Gala." Fluttershy whispered.

"We all do dear but you take the cake." Twilight answered nuzzling her a bit.

"This isn't going to get all mushy now is it?" Rainbow Dash asked making a gagging noise.

"Whoa Nelly you ain't ever complained to me about mushy stuff!" Applejack retorted.

The setting was beautiful a stage with a podium and in front of the stage tables were set up. The guests were starting to file in as Rarity and Pinkie Pie joined the table. Pinkie was excitedly talking about how fun this part was going to be.

"It took forever to get that tuxedo right but I must say I think it's my best one yet." Rarity commented to the table.

"Oh-my-gosh! Are-you-excited-because-I-am! Pinkie pie said all in one breath.

Fluttershy wondered where Dr. G. was as the ceremony was due to start soon.

"Twily! It's good to see you!" said a mostly white unicorn wearing a royal guard captain's suit.

"Shining Armor! We have a lot to catch up on big brother!" Twilight said enthusiastically hugging him tightly.

"Indeed we do little sis! But for now Duty calls!" He said leaving abruptly.

"Fluttershy nervously searched the crowd for Dr. G when all of a sudden the lights dimmed even the stage ones. Then the stage ones brightened up just enough to allow for a spot light to bathe the podium in light. And there in center of the light was a pink Alicorn who smiled deeply.

"Egh-hm. I am not very good with introductions but here goes anyways! Good Evening Every pony and welcome to tonight's presentation of the newest member of the Canterlot Royal Court. My wish is that every pony can experience the magic of tonight's celebration. And now I present to you the ponies who give us the sun and the moon every day and our regal rulers; Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!" she stepped down quietly and sat on one of the chairs on the stage. Suddenly in true theatrical form a royal carriage appeared and landed gracefully on the stage. A golden and midnight blue light enveloped it and briefly blinded the audience. When the light cleared there on stage were the two rulers of Equestria. A darker Alicorn could be seen taking a seat net to Cadence.

_Wow what an enhance!_ Fluttershy thought.

"Greetings, Loyal subjects and friends, we stand here to honor and welcome a new member to before we present you with this new member let's allow my sister Luna to speak a few words." Celestia said.

"As rulers of Equestria both my sister and I care about all creature not just ponies. It is with this thought in mind that we have decided to add the position of Royal Veterinarian to our Court. This Pony shall be in charge not only of all the Royal animals but shall also be responsible for regulating all of Equestria's Animal Hospitals and Shelters" Luna paused allowing Celestia to finish the speech.

"Thus after careful consideration Luna and I by the powers bestowed upon us do hereby declare and confer the honor of being Equestria's first Royal Veterinarian upon Dr. Gibran Castlehoof.

Dr. G. stood from his seat and walked over to the podium where Luna and Celestia Presented him with a Plaque commemorating this honor.

"And Now Dr. Castlehoof will say a few words." Luna said smiling wide as she and Celestia sat on their thrones which were on stage. There was an enormous wave of applause and fanfare from the crowd. Dr. G felt hot under the collar and tried to hide how uncomfortable he was being in front of such a large crowd.

"Thank You!" He started and the crowd fell silent. "First and foremost, I would like to thank Princess Celestia and Princess Luna for bestowing this honor upon me. I am beyond words of gratitude for this opportunity and I won't let any pony down. As for who am I? Which I am sure you are all wondering. Well I don't have a complicated answer for you. Those who were my patients here in Canterlot would tell you the same thing. I am just a pony with a deep love for animals, so I try to make them better when they are sick or hurt. That's it really. I do also want to extend my most sincere gratitude to the two ponies who helped me get to this point Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy. Honestly you two are the bravest ponies I have ever met." He paused and another deafening round of applause broke out. He waited for it to subside then continued.

"Now I know everyone here believes in my abilities as a Vet, and I promise that I will do everything I can to help animals all across Equestria as Royal Veterinarian. But now enough about me. The time has come for every pony to share in my special honor. In the timeless words of Pinkie Pie: "Let's PARTY!" he finished punching a hoof into the air. The crowd erupted into applause and confetti began raining down as everyone gave the good doctor a standing ovation. He took a seat at Twilight's table grinning like colt on Hearth's Warming Eve.

"Um Dr. G That was a great speech and your tuxedo looks wonderful." Fluttershy whispered.

"Aww thanks Fluttershy! Yeah Rarity found a way to make an ugly Alicorn look good." He said with a smile.

As Flutter shy was settling into the night's festivities a passing thought occurred to her. She looked over at Dr. G. who was talking to Rarity and Rainbow Dash about his suit, then over to Princess Luna who was drinking a goblet of apple juice and stealing a glance at the good doctor.

_Maybe just maybe._ She thought with a smile.

***Author's Notes*: Trollestia and Luna Strike again! Next Chapter is already written. Should be typing it soon and publishing not long after! Let's Party EVERY PONY! Please Comment, Favorite, watch and offer any advice or feedback. I love hearing from my readers even those who have stuck with me for so long! See you real soon! **


	17. Chapter 17

***Author's Notes*: Now things are going to get very interesting for our Heroes! Oh and yes there are copious ponified and not so ponified artists, and songs/song references! If you spot them point them out! No spoilers but I will say this much try not to be too angry about what happens. Don't worry you'll see soon enough that everything will turn out mostly ok. Please Keep reviewing and favoriting! **

**Chapter 17****:**

Twilight sat pensively scraping the food on her plate. Her mane flowed in the evening breeze yet her thought were on Dr. G and Princess Luna. _  
No! You mustn't meddle in these affairs I'm sure he will take advantage of this wonderful opportunity to talk to her. _She chided herself mentally. Soft yet somewhat upbeat music was being played by a band on the stage. An abrupt and sudden ruckus on the stage interrupted the mild music snapping Twilight out of her pensive trance.

"Dinner's Over! It's Time to Boogie!" Cried out an all too familiar shrill voice. "Come on Vinyl! Let's show them how it's done!" The voice continued.

Seemingly out of nowhere the podium was transformed into a DJ bother and the ponies that had been playing the softer music seemed to have vanished. Upon closer inspection they could be seen sitting and eating at a table that said reserved for band.

But that detail aside the Base Kicked up and _"Let's Get it started in Here"_ by the Black Eyed Ponies blared out of the speakers kicking the party into full swing. Twilight decided she would ask Fluttershy to dance and after some careful coaxing Fluttershy agreed. It was quite an amusing sight; Fluttershy and Twilight in one corner, Rainbow Dash and Applejack shaking their grove things in another, and Pinkie Pie and Rarity moving to the beat on the other side. Fluttershy and Twilight both struggled to suppress their giggles at this last couple.

"Now Dear it's kinda cute!" Fluttershy said chastising Twilight's chuckles.

"I know Darling it's just that they are so different." Twilight said smiling like a foal. The current song faded and twilight noticed Dr. G. still sitting at the table. She also noticed Princess Celestia trying to drag a reluctant Luna to the dance floor.

"Come on Dr. G let's dance!" Twilight said grabbing the reluctant Vet. The next song _Party Pony Anthem _began: _Party Ponies in the house tonight…_

"Come on Dr. G let the beat hit your feet." Twilight encouraged.

Dr. G made a valiant attempt at dancing and pretty soon enough he was at least moving in sync to the beat. Unfortunately the beat in his feet was not the beat of the song. Luna on her end wasn't faring so well either but Celestia insisted that she have _"fun"_ and refused to let her sit. The song ended and a new one began.

"OH! I know this one! Follow my lead every pony!" Dr. G shouted excitedly as the Pony shuffle began blasting through the speakers. Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, even Pinkie and Rarity joined in formation behind Dr. G who led the dance.  
"To the Right to the right to the right to the right! To the left to the left to the left to the left. Now kick Now Kick Now kick! Now trot it by yourself trot it by yourself and do the Pony shuffle!" Dr. G sang leading the line dance.

Princess Luna and Celestia joined Dr. in the front and with a little guidance soon caught on to the dance and were moving to the beat.

Right after the song ended Pinkie Jumped on the stage and Led the next group song that every pony knew the P-O-N-Y (similar to our YMCA). "Young_ Colt there's no need to feel down I said Young Colt…"_ Luna and Dr. G were now having a good time.

The next song that followed was the Twist, which turned into a large circle of twisting ponies. Pinkie dragging Applejack with her jumped in the center and then other ponies were thrown in and out of the circle. Suddenly Twilight got an idea and shoved Princess Luna into the center. Fluttershy noticing this pushed in Dr. G. albeit a tad bit gentler than Twilight. For a moment Dr. G and Princess Luna stood there frozen but then not even a second later they were twisting and doing tricks and stunts in the center.

"Go Luna! Go! Go! Go Luna!" Chanted Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah show'em how it's done Doc!" Pinkie Pie yelled laughing.

The crowd chanted and cheered and wouldn't let them leave fortunately the song ended soon. Dr. G and Princess Luna left the dance floor panting and dripping in sweat.

"May I get you a drink Princess Luna?" Dr. G offered as they reached the beverage table.

Twilight and Fluttershy had taken this opportunity to go back to their table however they had a clear view of the beverage table. They pretended to be too busy to notice. Twilight was hoping Dr. g would get lucky tonight!

After some careful thought Luna decided on apple juice and leaned on the wall resting from the dancing. A slower son being played by the band played in the background.

"So beautiful night tonight wouldn't you say Princess Luna?" Dr. G asked. Mentally he thought _What a stupid question she makes the night sky every night!_

"Please call me Luna, Dr. Castlehoof, and as for the night's sky I would like to say I did a decent job considering the circumstances." She said laughing nervously.

"Oh right. By the way Prin- I mean Luna call me Dr. G. It's what my friends call me." He replied trying hard not to blush or say anything stupid or embarrassing.

"Alright Dr. G." Princess Luna replied.

"I still don't understand why you and Princess Celestia are taking a chance on me. I am a pretty simple Pony after all." Dr. G Inquired.

"Well there are two main reasons my good friend, One: you are an Alicorn which makes you very powerful. And Two: Sometimes you have to take a chance on some pony." Luna replied blushing lightly at the second part.

Before Dr. G could ask another question there was the earsplitting sound of feedback on a microphone.

"Hey Every Pony! It's me Vinyl Scratch your DJ for the evening. This party's been real swell so far. Even Princess Luna and Celestia showed us some moves." Luna blushed real hard at this point. "But I think we could use a nice song for all the lovely couples out there. I'd like to invite my good friend Octavia to help me with vocals and to pay the melody for us."

A round of applause broke out as Octavia a grey earth pony with a black mane, and a pink bow tie came on stage with a cello in her hooves.

"The song is called "Islands in the Stream" find some pony you care about and share this dance with them." Vinyl said.

"May I have this dance Luna?" Dr. asked rather boldly before he fully realized what he was saying his cheeks flushed crimson.

"It would be my pleasure my good Doctor." Luna replied sporting a lovely shade of vermillion as well.

And so the two began to dance as the music began.

_Baby when I met you__  
there was peace unknown  
I set out to get you__  
with a fine tooth comb  
I was soft inside__  
there was somethin' going on  
You do something to me__  
that I can't explain  
Hold me closer and I feel no pain  
Every beat of my heart  
We got somethin' goin on  
Tender love is blind  
It requires a dedication  
All this love we feel  
Needs no conversation  
We ride it together, ah-ah  
Makin' love with each other, ah-ah_

Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in between  
How can we be wrong?  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ah  
From one lover to another, ah-ah

I can't live without you_  
if the love was gone  
Everything is nothin'__  
if you got no one  
And you did walk in tonight  
slowly losing sight of the real thing  
But that won't happen to us__  
and we got no doubt  
Too deep in love and__  
we got no way out  
and the message is clear  
This could be the year__  
for the real thing  
No more will you cry  
Baby I will hurt you never  
We start and end as one__  
in love forever  
We can ride it together, ah-ah  
Makin' love with each other, ah-ah_

_Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in between  
How can we be wrong?  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ah  
From one lover to another, ah-ah  
Sail away  
Oh come sail away with me, with me _

Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in between  
How can we be wrong?  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ah  
From one lover to another, ah-ah

Twilight and Fluttershy danced close by watching the two Alicorns. _They make such a cute couple._ Twilight thought. Dr. G Twirled, dipped, and slow danced like a professional ballroom dancer. Fluttershy whispered to Twilight.

"So I guess Dr. G does know how to dance after all my love." Twilight smiled contently.

Dr. G and Luna danced silently in each other's company each one lot in the other's eyes. The song winded down.

Luna invited Dr. G to sit in the Royal Garden for a bit and he followed. Stealthily Twilight and Fluttershy followed hiding in a nearby rose bush they had a clear view of the two Alicorns. The music from the party could be heard.

"Dancing in the Dark" By Bruce Sprigtree played softly in the background. They sat quietly for a moment then Luna broke the silence of her night.

"Well, Dr. G I didn't know you were such an excellent ballroom dancer."

"Well Princess there's a lot about me that most ponies don't know. I can dance but only slow dances because I learned them when I was a young colt." Dr. G explained. Luna listened intently. "I do have one question Prin- I mean Luna" Dr. ventured bravely.

"_You can't start a fire without a Spark. This Gun's for hire even if we're just dancing in the dark."_ The song continued.

"Yes Dr. G?" Luna asked piercing him with her stunning midnight blue eyes.

"Umm How do I put this?" He asked stumbling over his words. Luna looked at the doctor intensely. At the same time she thought: _Is he thinking what I'm thinking? Do I even have a chance? Can I let myself fall in love again? _

"Umm. Hmm Uh." Dr. G stumbled some more. "_Even if we're just dancing in the dark."_ The song continued fading.

"Well it's getting late Dr. G. I do hope to see you more often than on just these occasions now that you'll be working for us." Princess Luna said.

Then in a bold move even for a Princess, she bent towards Dr. G and gave him a kiss on the lips. Dr. G was surprised but didn't pull away. She held it for one, two, three, four seconds then broke it. Dr. G sat mouth agape in shock.

"Thank you for the dance Doctor. Please—"Princess Luna was cut off and instead a blood curdling scream came from her mouth. Almost in slow motion Dr. G lunged forward but he was a second too late. An arrow cut through the night and pierced the princess of the night in the chest.

"Damn It!" Dr. G. yelled.

He ripped his coat and a part of his shirt to try to stop the bleeding from Luna's chest and back wound. Suddenly from either side Ponies appeared. On his right were Twilight and Fluttershy having come from the rose bush. From the left side came a dark red Unicorn. His skin and fur were the color of blood, a deep sinister looking crimson; his mane was as black as a starless night, and the cutie mark he bore was a contract with a quill from which a red drop fell. He held a bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows was over his shoulder.

"YOU!" Dr. G yelled.

"Well, Well, Well, Dr. Castlehoof. How are you my good friend? Well actually, I should we rephrase that as we haven't ever met personally. But I know of you and judging by the look on your face you know of me too." The sinister unicorn said with an evil grin.

"You are nothing but a forgotten legend, Mephistopheles!" Dr. G yelled. His mind couldn't believe what he was seeing right before his eyes.

"What have you done to her you evil bastard?" Dr. G spat enraged.

"Temper, temper. She's not dead yet. Now even if you do manage to heal her wounds like other ponies say you can, she shall not wake until the antidote to the poison I have shot her with is administered." The evil unicorn replied in a fit of laughter.

"GIVE ME THAT ANTIDOTE!" Dr. G roared.

"Yeah or we'll destroy you!" Twilight shouted at the sinister being before them.

"Oh how quaint the Elements of Harmony think they can defeat me. Listen and Listen Good Twilight Sparkle the person who sent me had a score to settle with Dr. Castlehoof. Not You. So BUTT OUT Little Filly! Now, excuse me doctor, I have a debt to collect!" Mephistopheles said shooting a blast of magic into the air.

There was a cloud of smoke and the smell of brimstone filled the air and then the evil unicorn vanished. A smoky serpent hung high in the air above the scene of blood and charred grass.

"I can save her, I think but I need—" his voice died as Celestia appeared looking enraged.

"Please Your Highness; you have to help me get her to the castle. I think I can save her!" he said frantically.

Celestia gave Dr. G a look that could kill. But she focused on the task at hoof and her horn glowed for a minute before Twilight, Fluttershy, Dr. G, and Luna were transported into a Dark blue bedroom. Celestia still looking furious said

"We will give you some time to work Doctor but know this after this you answer to me."

"But, Your Highness, This magic too powerful for me to deal with on my own." Dr. G explained casting healing spell after healing spell with no effect. Celestia angrily cut him off.

"Fine. I will help you but know this: I am helping you only for my Sister's sake and nothing else."

Twilight and Fluttershy were waiting outside of Luna's bedroom. There was an eerie silence in the room. After what seemed like hours Celestia's voice was heard.

"Twilight, Fluttershy! Come in!" It was an emotionless tone and Twilight feared the worst.

Twilight and Fluttershy entered the room nervously. Twilight gasped, the sight before them was awful. A bloody arrow lay broken in half on the table. Princess Luna had a deep gash in her chest that had started to scab up but refused to close despite both Celestia's and Dr. G's spells. An IV hung from a pole and a screen blinked with numbers and a steady heartbeat. Yet still Princess Luna lay there on the bed completely unaware of her surroundings but none the less alive. A nurse pony sat by the bedside writing on a clipboard, while Dr. G looking exhausted had deep tear tracks etched into his face. Princess Celestia meanwhile wore an equally tired and furious expression.

"Excuse us Nurse Joy, I think my Sister should rest while I talk to our good doctor." She said with a deadly calm. "Follow me."

She added looking at Twilight and Fluttershy as she led Dr. G to her throne room. When they arrived Celestia stood by her throne and turned to face Dr. G.

"What do you have to say for yourself Doctor? No respectable Pony ever deals or associates with Mephistopheles." She said angrily.

"You've got to believe me Your Highness. Prior to tonight's terrible events I had no idea he was anything more than a myth." Dr. G explained.

"He Knew Your Name! That's a sign that you were under one of his contracts! AND NOW MY SISTER IS GOING TO DIE!" Celestia screamed losing her composure. Twilight had never seen Celestia so filled with rage. She held onto Fluttershy and they cowered in fear.

"Y-y-you have to believe me. I **Love** Luna! I would never hurt her!" Dr. G stammered.

"LIES! I OUGHT TO HAVE YOU EXECUTED RIGHT NOW!" She roared with fury.

Just then a large explosion occurred smoke blocking every ponies view.

"EVERY PONY STOP!" Yelled a shrill voice as the smoke cleared and streamers and balloons rained down.

"Pinkie?" Twilight asked confused. "I don't think this is a good time for that!" Twilight continued concerned for her friend's safety.

"Nonsense! EVERY PONY NEEDS TO STOP EVERYTHING AND LISTEN RIGHT NOW!" Pinkie yelled yet again.

Every Pony froze in place as the now deranged looking pink pony looked around making sure she was being heard.

***Author's Notes*: What a Chapter right? For those of you who are concerned NO Luna isn't dead! As for references there are plenty of song ones LMFAO, Village People, Cupid shuffle, Islands in the Stream as performed by Dolly Parton, and Kenny Rogers, and even A little Bruce Springsteen feel free to point out any you particularly liked! And there is definitely a Harry Potter reference in this chapter as well 10pts to Gryffindor for whoever spots it 1****st****! Bright side Dr. G got a half date and kiss that's a plus. And let me know what you think of my nee evil Villain Mephistopheles! Please Continue to review and comment even if you have before so I can see how every pony likes the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

***Author's Notes*: So I expected a lot of angry backlash for nearly killing Luna but seems like it went ok lol! Not that this is going to spoil anything but it needs to be said now. Someone will die this chapter! Also a very interesting development will occur! Cheers Keep the reviews and comments coming! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18****:**

Fluttershy was still cowering in fear although she was quite worried about Princess Celestia going crazy and hurting either Twilight or Pinkie who now stood in the center of the room like a bullfighter in front of a raging bull.

"Now It's important that you promise me princess that if I can prove that Dr. G is telling the truth that you won't hurt him!" Pinkie demanded shrilly!

Celestia's face was still contorted in anger as she spoke. "If and only** IF** you can prove his innocence, I won't hurt him otherwise I'd hate to be in his hooves." She said glaring angrily.

"And You Dr. G would you do whatever it took to save Princess Luna?" Pinkie asked satisfied with Celestia's answer.

Dr. G with silent tears in in his eyes nodded. "I would do anything for Luna." He said ignoring Celestia's deadly glare.

"Okiee Dokiee Lokie! Alright bring him in girls!" Pinkie called excitedly bouncing in place. Fluttershy wondered two things: O_ne: how could Pinkie be so bouncy given the circumstances and two: What trick did Pinkie have up her mane now?_

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity entered the throne room and carefully in a tight circle brought something before Celestia right next to Pinkie Pie. They then quickly to where Fluttershy and Twilight were huddled. Fluttershy peered at what was next to Pinkie and gasped. There in a deep bow to the Princess was a silver Pegasus with a brown mane and tail and a cutie mark of a heart with a shield. "_How strange!"_ Fluttershy thought. The room was still in an Icy shock. Dr. G was the first to recover.

"Is that you Silverwing?" He asked a look of pure shock on his face.

The Pegasus smiled and nodded. "I have never been one to let down my friends!"

Princess Celestia cleared her throat impatiently. "You two can catch up later but for now state your name and business." She said curtly.

The Silver Pegasus stood from his bow and stood between Celestia and Dr. G and spoke. "My name is Silverwing the Adamant but I usually go by the name Silverwing or Silver. My business is that I know for a fact that Dr. Castlehoof is innocent." He said firmly.

Celestia face was deadly calm as she spoke her next words. "May I remind you that the penalty for treason is death and that by defending a traitor you commit a crime against Equestria?"

"I have been warned Your Majesty. But I still need to be heard." Silverwing answered.

"Don't do this for me Silver!" Dr. G said to his friend.

"Very well. You may proceed Silverwing. Silence let him speak Doctor!" Celestia said silencing Dr. G who looked worn out. Silverwing began speaking.

"Thank you Your Highness. It is important to this story that I tell you about my relationship with Dr. Castlehoof. I am the veterinary technician that was assigned to Dr. Castlehoof during his tenure at the Canterlot Animal Hospital. I was reassigned to another Veterinarian after he was laid off. That being said I don't believe I am biased in saying that he is one of the greatest Vets of all time."

Celestia scoffed in anger and annoyance but did not interrupt.

"A couple of weeks before Dr. Castlehoof was laid off a very sick Dog was brought to the clinic by an old Pony, with a scroll as a cutie mark, who claimed that the dog was poisoned. It was late at night probably around midnight. Dr. Castlehoof immediately began working on the dog. He siphoned off the poison and worked all night trying to save the dog. Unfortunately the dog died the poison having done too much damage to be saved. When Dr. Castlehoof informed the old earth pony of what had happened the old stallion snapped. He began shouting, ranting, and raving that he would make Dr. Castlehoof curse the day he was born."

Silver paused in his monologue and saw that Princess Celestia didn't seem quite as angry as she had before. Then he continued.

"Well about two nights later Dr. Castlehoof and I had night duty again and the old earth pony came back. He demanded to speak with Dr. Castlehoof. I told him to wait. Dr. Castlehoof sat the older stallion in his office I sat nearby to offer support as needed. Dr. Castlehoof quietly and meticulously described the events of the night the dog was brought in. He went over every treatment he administered and how long he had worked on the dog. He even offered his condolences about the outcome. The old pony was silent apparently listening. When Dr. Castlehoof finished the old pony stood up angrily and said.

'I came back to listen to your side hoping to hear the truth because I know you didn't do everything you could to save my dog.'

'But we did everything physically and magically possible.' I responded trying to defend Dr. Castlehoof.

'Shut Up! This doesn't concern you my gripe is with the Doctor here!' The angry stallion screamed at me.

Dr. Castlehoof responded gently 'I did everything I could I am very sorry for your loss.' Then the old earth pony became surrounded by a black aura and his voice became loud almost maniacal.

'YOU LIE! He has shown me the Truth!'

'What are you talking about?' Dr. Castlehoof replied confused.

'It doesn't matter who HE is! What does matter is that HE has given me the power to DESTROY YOU!' The Pony continued enraged.

'You don't sound ok. Perhaps we should talk this over?' Dr. Castlehoof offered.

But the now psychotic Pony seemed deaf as he yelled his next lines. 'I curse you by his mighty power! You will lose EVERYTHING you love just like I did two nights ago!'

The black aura lunged itself at Dr. Castlehoof who brushed it off although it lingered in the air. Fortunately the police arrived due to a report of a noise disturbance. They quickly arrested the psychotic pony who was laughing maniacally. His last words were—."

"I'll see YOU in HELL Dr. Castlehoof!" Dr. G finished Silverwing's story with a deep sigh.

"Well yes exactly." Silverwing finished.

Fluttershy was in shock, her jaw hung open. There was a dead silence in the throne room, not even a breath could be heard. Pinkie made like she was going to say something but Rarity quickly put a hoof in her mouth to silence her. They both sat next to a shocked Applejack and Rainbow Dash who were holding hooves. Finally Celestia broke the silence her voice calm and methodical as she spoke.

"Thank You for this enlightening information Silverwing, but I have two questions of you. One: how did you know of the attack on my Sister and Two: where is this psychotic pony being held?"

"Well Princess. I learned of the attack because I was attending the ceremony and got lost on the way to the bathroom. I heard a scream and ran into the gardens to witness Mephistopheles' speech and Princess Luna being whisked away. Pinkie Pie helped me get here so I could explain how Dr. Castlehoof was involved without trying to be involved. And the Pony is one called Elder Scribe. He is currently in the Canterlot Hospital for the Sick and Mentally Infirm." Silverwing replied nervously.

"Very Well let us all go and speak to Elder scribe to see if he cast this curse." Celestia said. She then added glaring at Dr. G. "Don't think that I believe your friend here or that either of you are off the hook. I just feel that this claim merits investigation. That's all. Understood?"

"Understood Princess." Dr. G replied sighing.

"Well at least it's progress Dr. G." Fluttershy whispered as they all exited the throne room.

Dr. G turned to Silverwing. "Silver you are truly a good friend, standing up for me like that."

"Yeah I was fired from the Clinic not long after you because I told them it was wrong to lay you off since you were the best Vet there." Silverwing added proudly.

"If I ever get out of this mess I owe you one Silver." Dr. G said with a grimace.

The rest of the walk to Canterlot Hospital for the Sick and Mentally Infirm was silent. Rainbow Dash and Applejack held hooves as did Fluttershy and Twilight bringing up the rear were Rarity and Pinkie Pie albeit not holding hooves. After a short walk they arrived at a somewhat rundown building, the sign announcing the hospital's name could use some paint and the lawn needed to be manicured but otherwise it looked ok. When they entered the sterile smell of the hospital stung their nostrils. A directory lay open on the information desk with a sign that read please ring bell for assistance. Celestia rang the bell. Immediately a grump looking unicorn came out grumbling to herself about visiting hours. She stopped dead though when she saw Princess Celestia and the small Posse from the throne room waiting patiently.

"May I help you?" She asked politely

"Yes we'd like to see Elder Scribe. We believe he has some information pertinent to a crime that was committed this evening." Celestia explained curtly.

The nurse was about to argue but decided to comply and said.

"Well visiting hours are over but if it is important I will let you all in."

"It is imperative! Celestia replied.

"Very well follow me." The unicorn said dryly. They winded through the labyrinthine corridors and after about five minutes arrived at a heavily fortified door above which read: 'Criminally Insane Unit.' The unicorn slid her badge and the group entered. It was eerily quiet and divided into two halves: "Danger to self" and "Danger to others." The nurse led them down the Danger to Others wing and stopped at room 324.

"This is his room. If at any time you need assistance push this red button here." She said handing over a device with a red button.

"Good Luck." She added and left.

Fluttershy quivered with fear but she wasn't alone in her sentiment. Every Pony except maybe Celestia was terrified about what they would find inside. She opened the door and stepped inside followed by Dr.G., Silverwing, Fluttershy, Twilight, and the others. There was a bathroom, a bed and a bedside table on the table was an open scroll with writing on it.

"Elder Scribe?" Celestia asked the empty room. Silence answered her.

"Maybe we should check the bathroom." Twilight offered.

Dr. G and Silverwing in the lead followed by Celestia knocked on the bathroom door.

"Elder?" Dr. G asked. And once again silence answered. Dr. G tried the door which opened. He dropped the signaling device with a loud clang.

"Oh My!" Celestia exclaimed.

"I-I-I think I'm going to be sick." Fluttershy added.

"GAWRSH Ah've Never seen that before!" Applejack interjected.

The others let out a collective gasp at the scene before them. There was a shattered mirror by the sink with blood on it as though some pony had head-butted it. There was blood in the sink as well as a trail of blood leading to the shower. In the shower stall was an elderly pony with a scroll for a cutie mark. His hooves were covered in blood and his face was covered in scratches and pieces of broken glass. An open gash on his side oozed now drying blood. He had hanged himself from the shower bar with fishing line which was cutting into his neck causing a ring shaped gash resembling a collar he hung limply not moving. The wall behind him was splattered with blood and words written in what looked like his own blood glistened in the ghastly glow of the bathroom light. They read:

**"I HAVE COME TO COLLECT WHAT IS MINE! BEWARE TO THOSE WHO MAKE PROMISSES THEY CAN'T KEEP!** - You Know Who.

"We've got to cut him down!" Dr. G exclaimed attempting to get a pulse.

"Where's that device?" Celestia asked. A distant alarm could be heard followed by for strong stallions dressed in white bursting into the room.

"We can help! What seems to be the problem?" One asked entering upon the gruesome scene.

"OH!" He exclaimed grabbing a radio. "We've got a code 56!"

Several hours and many questions later Dr. G, Fluttershy, Silver and the rest of the gang found themselves in Celestia's throne room. Dr. G. looked sick to his stomach echoing the feelings of the others in the room. Princess Celestia still queasy from the night's discovery spoke this time her one was serious but no longer accusatory.

"Perhaps I have misjudged You Dr. Casltehoof."

***Author's Notes*: First let me say to all my faithful reviewers followers and friends Thank you for sticking with this story and for supporting me these past few weeks. I know I'm overdue with posting this chapter it was actually meant for October hence the macabre nature of it. But still Next chapter is being typed and should be out soon. Once again I went out on a limb trying these more gruesome scenes. But at least now we have a new character Silverwing based on a close friend and faithful reviewer of mine! Props if you figure out who he is! :) Please Give me all the feedback you can! Happy New Year and more chapters and more frequent updates coming I promise! Until then keep the reviews coming!**


End file.
